


Доходяга

by degtyareva (astronaut_from_China)



Series: Легенды Зоны [1]
Category: S.T.A.L.K.E.R. (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astronaut_from_China/pseuds/degtyareva
Summary: Зона возвращает долги, но не всегда в таком виде, в каком их ждешь.
Relationships: Marked One | Strelok/Scar (S.T.A.L.K.E.R.)
Series: Легенды Зоны [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667713
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Долг

**Author's Note:**

> первая часть цикла и единственная, состоящая из глав, т.к. единого сюжета первая часть не несет, а является только приквелом/завязкой.  
> действие происходит между ТЧ и ЗП; долговцы и свободовцы еще не воюют за Янов, Стрелок вспомнил свою прошлую личность и именуется исключительно Стрелком

База долговцев напоминает военизированный хаос: казалось бы, бывшие военные с закаменевшими глазами — дисциплина должна соблюдаться даже в чистке зубов по утрам. Но расписания как такового тут нет, поэтому и долговцы, увешанные тяжелой броней, выползают из сквозняковых цехов кто когда, гремят патронами и расходятся по базе.

Базой это тоже назвать трудно: здесь шатаются все. От цеха местного механика к Бару, выходят, нервно барабаня по опустевшим карманам бронежилетов, и идут к «Ростку» со снятыми с предохранителя винтовками, чтобы расчистить себе «постель». Такие здесь надолго. И Шрам тоже.

Расписания тут нет — только призыв вступать в «Долг» звучит круглосуточно и, кажется, специально для Шрама.

За стенкой рычит снорк. Наверху царапаются и хрипят баюны. Вдалеке воют слепые псы.

Шрам отлеживает левый бок, а не правый, чтобы плечо от отдачи не ныло так сильно, и в очередной раз поднимается, раздраженный. Спугнуть баюнов не получается, и Шрам пинает прогнивший стол. Он разваливается с глухим треском. Баюны наверху замолкли. Шрам хмыкает. Долговский микрофон ему, правда, не выключить — реклама и внушение тоже оружие, которым долговцы пользуются и пользуются умело.

Шрам проверяет заваленную старой мебелью дверь — за ней рычит оголодавший снорк с выпавшими зубами. Он одергивает руку, посадив занозу. Снорк за дверью, услышав его шипение, царапается сильнее.

— Тихо. — Шрам пинает мебель.

Отыскав фонарь, он садится на стол у двери и долго рассматривает щепку под кожей. Так просто не достать — придется просить у Бармена ржавую советскую иголку, от которой трое уже заразилось столбняком. Так глупо — умереть в Зоне от столбняка. Шрам снова хмыкает.

С улицы слышатся грубые голоса долговцев. Шрам подрывается к разбитому окну. Из кампуса видно главный блокпост. Долговцы в черном камуфляже сливаются с асфальтом. Их и отличить можно только по голосам и лучам фонарей, скотчем примотанных к оружию. Трое охранников светят фонарями на дорогу за территорией Бара, переговариваясь. Шрам хватает «Кору» и СВУмк, по привычке заряженные до последнего патрона. Он встает на оконный выступ, по перекинутой дощечке добирается до крыши соседнего здания и спрыгивает с ржавой лестницы без двух нижних перекладин.

— В чем дело? — спрашивает он у следящего за ним долговца.

— Говорят, кровосос, — сухо отвечает другой, даже не глядя на Шрама.

Шрам морщится в ответ.

— Внимание! — предупреждает долговец в маске, высматривающий условного мутанта, когда хрустят ветки.

Сталкеры хватаются за оружие, но с предохранителей не снимают, слушая, рассматривая. Приближается четкая дробь шагов. Кровососы так не двигаются. Но долговец уже приложился к прицелу и выстрелил.

— Свои!

На свет фонарей выбегает Вова Разведчик с круглыми глазами.

— Беда, товарищи долговцы!

Вова облокачивается на мешки с песком, пытается отдышаться, но рослый долговец встряхивает его за воротник куртки.

— Рапорт!

— Мы с парнями мужика нашли. Он от снорков отбивался, потом с обрыва упал.

— Живой?

— Живой, но к Ротману его нужно…

— Где твой отряд?

Шрам прислушивается, но никого не слышит. Значит, Вову послали предупредить местного медика об очередном пациенте.

— Они тащат его. Уже рядом с дырой в заборе должны быть.

— Иди к Ротману, — командует высокий долговец и с неприязнью смотрит на Шрама. — Наемник, постой пока здесь. Нашим помощь нужна.

Трое долговцев разом срываются с места, разве что не выстраиваясь в ряд, как в армии учили.

Шрам снимает винтовку с предохранителя, но держит дулом вниз, чтобы не пристрелить — «своих» сказать язык не повернется — долговцев по случайности. Чтобы не мерзнуть, он ходит поперек дороги, слушает молчаливую Зону, замершую в ожидании чего-то. Если проводить ночь снаружи, может показаться, что время не движется и Зона сама не движется, а все равно что-то в ней шевелится, мутировавшее, гнилое и тупое.

В свет фонаря попадает слепой пес, медленно плетущийся прочь от базы. Белая шкура у него исполосована царапинами. Наверняка от баюнов. Пес тащится еще метра два и падает в траву, заскулив. Шрам прикладывается к прицелу, но не успевает выстрелить в тявкнувшую напоследок псину.

К блокпосту выбегают долговцы. Перемазанный грязью долговец из отряда Вовы сжимает пистолет с глушителем. За ним идут двое долговцев, несущих на себе грязное тело, и хромающий разведчик.

— За нами снорк! — предупреждает замыкающий долговец в маске.

— Откуда?

Шрам садится на корточки за мешки с песком.

— За парнями тащился. Сталкер в него две пули всадил, а все равно тащится, паскуда.

Долговец занимает обороняющую позицию с другой стороны. Шрам выглядывает из-за укрытия, направив дуло на черный асфальт. От тихого рычания у него потеют ладони. Самого снорка не видно — настолько отвратительные условия стрельбы. Фонарь выхватывает очертания ползущего мутанта, истекающего загустевшей кровью, с обломанными ногтями и вылезшим позвоночником, когда его рычание становится совсем близким.

За несколько метров до блокпоста он замирает: поднимает голову, демонстрируя серые зубы с застрявшими кусками мяса, будто принюхивается. На свет он тоже не выходит, царапая асфальт кровоточащими пальцами. Снорки — не слишком умные твари, но чуйка у них развита хорошо. Вот и этот мутант, догадавшись, что в темноте его не видят, затрясся и отполз назад. Долговец хмурится и вытягивает шею.

— Не надо, — предупреждает Шрам.

— Он же нас выманивает.

Снорк заползает в сухие кусты, и разглядеть его становится совсем сложно. Найти его можно только по шуму, с каким ломаются ветки.

— Я знаю.

Шрам глядит в прицел на звук, задерживает дыхание и жмет на курок. От выстрела закладывает уши. Ветки хрустят еще несколько секунд, пока снорк падает на куст, ломая его своим весом. Порванный противогаз безжизненно свисает с головы.

— Неплохо, — говорит долговец и стягивает маску до подбородка, чтобы покурить. Он протягивает завернутые в целлофан сигареты Шраму и с нажимом кивает, когда тот кривится. — Давай, на халяву. За отличный выстрел.

— Я знал сталкера, у которого каждый выстрел был отличным.

Шрам все же вытягивает сигарету из пакета, хотя и знает, что курить ее не будет — будто Зоны мало, чтобы еще и добровольно себя сигаретами травить.

— И что с ним стало?

Долговец долго шарит по карманам в поисках зажигалки.

— Не знаю.

Шрам с трудом вспоминает последнюю встречу со Стрелком, но самого Стрелка он помнит отчетливо. Даже лучше, чем самого себя, и это кажется абсолютно естественным даже спустя год. Стрелок был его установкой приоритета: его имя Шрам смаковал горечью на языке до ЧАЭС, во время и после. И он до сих пор не уверен, что его приоритет отменен до конца.

— Может, он еще жив.

— В Зоне трудно потеряться.

— Он сможет.

Шрам морщится от ощущения, будто Стрелок только что снова ускользнул из его рук. Кажется, что когда-то он знал Стрелка, как легенду, наизусть. Просто не помнит, что его привело к состоянию, когда он засыпал с четким представлением раненого сталкера в своих руках. Шрам сжимает ладони в кулаки, когда чувствует далекое наваждение.

«Это нереально», — напоминает он себе.

Уже раскуривающий сигарету долговец многозначительно кивает, ожидая продолжения истории о сталкере, который никогда не промахивается, но Шрам больше ничего не говорит, жалея, что вообще вспомнил.

Вдалеке воют собаки. Долговец осматривается, чтобы обозначить местоположение стаи, и коротко кивает вернувшимся на пост сталкерам. Они вытирают влажные лица рукавами и даже удостаивают Шрама менее презрительными взглядами. Курящий долговец салютует ему рукой:

— Спасибо за помощь. В долгу не останемся. — И добавляет, выдыхая не то дым, не то пар: — И загляни как-нибудь в Бар — очень уж хочется про непромахивающегося сталкера послушать.

— Как-нибудь.

Шрам врет. Шрам всегда им врет — дружить с долговцами ему по боку.

Он не возвращается к своему соседу-снорку — все равно с ним под боком не уснуть. Он идет вглубь базы, туда, где стоит стальной цех Ротмана. Он знает базу почти наизусть, поэтому не включает фонарик. Караулящий периметр Митяй вздрагивает и матерится сквозь зубы, почти врезавшись в него на углу.

— Хоть колокольчики народу на входе раздавай.

Шрам с раздражением смотрит ему вслед.

На входе в цех стоит Вова, как самый менее пострадавший, назначенный в охрану.

— Интересный он, — говорит Вова, когда Шрам подходит совсем близко. — Там снорков пять-шесть было и он почти всех положил.

— И чуть не погиб сам.

— Это не новичок — слишком броня хорошая.

— Он мог и снять ее с кого-нибудь.

— Какой же ты черствый, — вздыхает Вова. — Не повезло ему — оступился, ногу сломал. Ты бы видел, с каким упорством он полз до пистолета.

— Так вы его видели? — хмурится Шрам. Вова тут же замолчал, а Шрам нахмурился сильнее: — Вы могли помочь.

— А если бы он был из свободовцев? Тоже ему помогать надо было бы? А вообще что ты понимаешь, нейтрал? Ты же не наш.

Ничего не говоря, Шрам заходит внутрь цеха. Среди металлических кроватей со свернутыми матрасами ходит Ротман, постукивающий по шприцу пальцем. Он глядит на Шрама из-за толстых линз очков и хмыкает.

— Пришел на героя нашего посмотреть? Вот он. Еле дышит.

Из уважения к медику, хотя от медика в нем, как сам Ротман признавался, только две попытки поступления в медицинский, Шрам стягивает капюшон и проходит вглубь цеха. Рыжий свет свечек всполохами играет на стенах. Двигающиеся тени напоминают уродливые тела тушканов.

Ротман берет с облезлой тумбочки — мебель здесь собрана разная, неподходящая — марлю и смачивает ее спиртом. При этом и на Шрама глядит с подозрением и интересом.

— Чего бледный такой? — наконец спрашивает он.

Ротман наклоняется к перепачканному землей сталкеру и грубо закатывает рукав темно-зеленого, или просто грязного, камуфляжа, чтобы сделать укол.

— Бессонница.

— Бессонница — это плохо. Вспомнил что-нибудь?

— Нет.

Шрам встает у кровати, глядя на худое и грязное лицо под капюшоном. Левая нога сталкера плотно привязана к двум толстым палкам. Судя по следам от гвоздей, ножкам табурета. Рядом с кроватью стоит рюкзак. Из него выглядывает пыльная папка. В глаза бросается гриф «Секретно». Шрам хмурится.

— Тоже плохо, — вздыхает Ротман и, всучив Шраму шприц, идет к грудам книг, контейнеров и кирпичей, заменяющих полки. — Так, что я тебе в прошлый раз давал…

Пользуясь возможностью, Шрам отворачивает рюкзак, читая название на пожелтевшей от времени папке. Интересоваться Зоной опасно — Шрам на себе узнал. Он с грустью смотрит на очередного сталкера-идеалиста: потрепанный бронежилет, самостоятельно срезанные с перчаток пальцы для удобства стрельбы, несколько раз обвязанные вокруг ботинок шнурки — типичные атрибуты опытных сталкеров. Только что-то из этого Шрам видел уже очень давно, за забором, среди пространственных аномалий. Никогда не срезанный с перчаток мизинец. Два узла на шнурках. Впалые щеки и отросшие волосы, прикрывающие большой лоб с царапиной поперек.

Это все нереально.

Он закатывает рукав на чужой руке выше. За грязными разводами — черные буквы клейма, какие есть и у него, у Шрама.

Он слишком хорошо знает этого человека, чтобы забыть.

У Шрама трясутся руки не то от гнева, не то от радости, и Ротман следит за ним с внимательностью ученого, которым он не был, но, может, хотел быть.

Перед ним лежал Стрелок.


	2. Человек

Летом солнце встает рано, и КПК не отсчитывает еще даже шести часов, а серый завод уже целиком погрузился в белый свет. От него идет тепло, а Шрам не может согреть пальцы даже в перчатках, не переставая мрачно гипнотизировать дверь в цех Ротмана.

КПК не считает и шести часов, но Стрелок не спит — сталкеры просыпаются до рассвета. Шрам это не чувствует, а просто знает, что Стрелок спит полусидя, по несколько часов в сутки, а все остальное время напряженно смотрит на дверь цеха покрасневшими глазами. Шрам это не чувствует — просто знает, что делал бы так же. И из-за этого не может спать сам.

Шрам помнит Стрелка легендой, неуловимым образом. Вот и его присутствие в двух метрах, за тяжелой железной дверью, кажется очередным миражом пси-излучения. А Шрам никак не может найти причину, почему стоит здесь который час. Ему кажется, что все просто: Стрелок знает, а ему нужно узнать.

В руках он нервно вертит КПК, рассматривая забившуюся кое-где землю. Никакого определенного времени он не ждет, но пальцы находят кнопку. Бледный экран показывает все то же время. Оно не успевает менять цифры.

Когда еще сонные долговцы только начинают выходить на улицу, на ходу разминая затекшие после сна плечи, Шрам прячет ПДА в карман. Долговцы кивают друг другу, сменяя на постах. Раздраженный их пробуждением Шрам заходит внутрь, не понимая, что раздражает его больше — долговцы или собственное бессилие перед человеком, который мог его даже не помнить.

Железные кровати с залежавшимися матрасами встречают его запахом пыли. Сквозь заколоченные грязные стекла в цех попадает свет, и Шрам видит все достаточно хорошо.

Стрелок тоже его видит и напрягается, когда вместо низкого Ротмана появляется высокий Шрам. Еще более худое и бледное в полумраке лицо вытягивается, заостряется так, что, кажется, прикоснись Шрам к его скулам, непременно порезался бы.

— Ты, — хрипит Стрелок после долгого молчания и прочищает горло. — Тесен мир.

— Ты помнишь меня?

Шрам не верит, что это Стрелок и что этот Стрелок его помнит. Так близко к нему он впервые. Столько гнаться за ним, потерять из виду почти на год, а потом встретить его так внезапно и глупо. Так несправедливо по отношению к Шраму.

Стрелок не был молод, но еще и не стар. То ли Зона так потрепала, то ли это просто хроническая усталость, но пока еще маленькие морщинки появляются в уголках глаз, когда он щурится. Навсегда залегшие мешки под глазами старят сталкера еще больше. Огрубевшие руки лежат на животе. Весь Стрелок кажется обездвиженным — надежно прикрепленная к самодельной шине нога, закинутая на связанные друг с другом подушки, пресекает все его попытки сбежать.

— Тебя трудно было забыть, — едко улыбается Стрелок. — Защита от пси-излучения — пять выстрелов. Плечо, — он неудобно шевелит им, — два выстрела. И все в цель.

— Тебя нужно было остановить.

— Это тебе в «Чистом небе» наплели?

Шрам молчит. Стрелок осматривается и еще более ядовито, что Шраму хочется вколоть антирад, говорит:

— Ты теперь с долговцами, значит. Быстро стороны меняешь. Успел «Чистому небу» об этом донести?

— «Чистое небо» уничтожено.

Стрелок щурится.

— На станции, — продолжает Шрам. — Выброс.

— Как ты выжил?

Шрам опускается на железную кровать напротив сталкера. Пружинистая ячеистая сетка тихо дребезжит, проваливается под его весом, но выдерживает даже спустя столько лет.

Стрелок, облизнув губы, осторожно садится, чтобы лучше видеть его, морщится, когда случайно шевелит сломанной ногой. И все под взглядом Шрама. Стрелок в ответ бросает вызывающий взгляд и, устроившись удобней, гордо задирает подбородок.

— Мутация, — коротко отвечает Шрам. — Каждый выброс уничтожает мою нервную систему.

— Это невозможно.

— Ты тоже пережил выброс тогда, на станции. Мне нужно знать, что было после него.

— Зачем?

Шрам закатывает рукав плаща так, чтобы было видно хотя бы последние буквы наколки.

Тогда случилось что-то важное. Что-то, что Шрам помнит кусками: темнеющее небо, бойцы «Чистого неба», бьющиеся в конвульсиях, а через много времени: Мертвый лес, стрекот счетчика Гейгера и Бар.

Выслушав, Стрелок чешет синяк на подбородке, оглядывает Шрама, будто пытается понять, врет ли он, и наконец решает:

— Ничего тебе не скажу.

Шрам хмурится.

— Мне плевать на… это, на твое «Чистое небо» и все, что они тебе наговорили. Мой друг погиб. Из-за них. И из-за тебя. — Стрелок смотрит ему в лицо. У него тяжелый взгляд. — А, ты не помнишь его, конечно.

Шрам помнит много лиц. Он был наемником: ему заказывают — он выполняет. Он наемник и сейчас, поэтому долговцы так осуждающе смотрят в спину. Но есть те, кого он помнит плохо: двое сталкеров, жмущихся друг к другу спинами, они прикрывают друг друга, стреляют в кого-то, а дальше перед Шрамом темнеющий лес, хрипы кровососов за спиной и голос Лебедева в рации.

— Я не знаю его.

Стрелок усмехается болезненно и подавленно — так, что Шраму становится совестно за то, что он не помнит.

— Конечно, не знаешь. Думаешь, «Чистое небо» тебе доверяло, чтобы рассказывать?!

— Расскажи ты.

Стрелок срывается на хрип от злости и печали.

— Уходи.

Шрам хочет подняться, а Стрелок дергается, как загнанный зверь. Царапается и рычит, если подойдешь. Приблизишься совсем — разорвет на куски от отчаяния. Последний рубеж, а Шрам топчется на самой границе.

Он помнит легенду. Он помнит сталкера, который никогда не промахивается; неуязвимую тень чьего-то образа, помеченного удачливым знаком Зоны. Теперь перед ним человек из костей, радиации и сожалений, готовый зубами вырывать свою жизнь из рук долговцев, монолитовцев и особенно Шрама. А теперь он будто своими руками уничтожает всю его легендарность, превращая в человека, каким он должен быть.

— Стрелок.

Сталкер направляет на него дуло пистолета. Шрам видел открытый рюкзак с мутной рукоятью, но все равно дергается рукой к ножу. Стрелок быстр и сомнений у него во взгляде нет. Даже рука не дрожит, когда он взводит курок.

— Уйди, — проговаривает он. — Не я должен тебя убить — это будет слишком просто. Поэтому уйди.

Если выстрелит, то в голову, точно промеж глаз. Шрам поднимается, держа руки на виду, и с колотящимся сердцем движется к выходу. Он ждет, правда ждет, что сзади раздастся грохот, но его так и не происходит — Стрелок ставит пистолет на предохранитель.

Шрам выходит из цеха живым.

В тот же день он участвует в кампании по зачистке Диких территорий.

Отовсюду слышатся крики и ругань всех подряд: бандитов, долговцев, нейтралов. Крик лейтенанта Гавриленко особенно гулко разносится над заводом — за долговцев переживать не приходится. Но пробиться к ним Шрам должен.

Аномалии в наступающих сумерках почти не видны, и только писк детектора заставляет Шрама отпрыгнуть назад прежде, чем угодить в загребущие электрические лапы. Вместо них на плечи опускаются еще более загребущие руки кровососа. Шрам разом выпускает весь воздух из легких и уворачивается в сторону. Тварь раздраженно хрипит — откуда только выползла? — и растворяется в воздухе. Шрам, хромая, прижимается спиной к стене. Не рассчитав силу, он выдыхает от удара. Потом перезаряжает оружие, держа пространство на прицеле.

Лейтенант звучно ругается на подстреленного бойца и выпускает ответную пулю в снайпера за блоками. Словивший командирскую пулю бандит вскрикивает и зовет подмогу. Шрам морщится от раздражения и усталости. Если бы не Гавриленко, его бы тут не было, вот только была у лейтенанта особая такая техника класть руку на плечо так, что отказать в помощи трудно. И вовсе не потому, что за его спиной стоят вооруженные громилы, недобро поглядывая на всех вокруг.

— Граната! — орет лейтенант, распихивая своих по укрытиям.

Совсем рядом взрывается обещанная граната, сотрясая бетонные блоки. Шрам дергается. Противный звон зависает между ушей. Оглушенный кровосос замирает в нескольких метрах, сверкая глазами.

— Кровосос!

Мутант растерянно мотает головой. В следующие секунды он падает из-за прошивающих его колени выстрелов. Собравшись, Шрам добивает его чередой выстрелов в голову. Из пробитого черепа вытекает черная кровь. Худое, нездорово желтое тело дергает щупальцами, после чего издает булькающий звук и затихает насовсем.

— Наемник! Дуй сюда! — снова орет Гавриленко.

Он рядом с въевшимися в рельса вагонами. Их углы изъедены коррозией насквозь.

Шрам перезаряжает оружие и бежит в сторону лейтенанта. Следом несутся оглушающие бандитские пули. Долговцы осторожно, но смело высовываются из-за укрытий, чтобы прикрыть его. Когда он занимает позицию, потный лейтенант цедит сквозь зубы:

— Вот суки! Лезут и лезут.

Лейтенант выглядывает из-за вагона. Выстрелы снова застучали по поезду. Лейтенант втягивает голову в плечи, убрав свой длинный нос с линии прицеливания. Он весь покрывается красными пятнами от злости.

— Снайперов подвели… У, паскуды… Патроны считаем!

Долговцы завозились с оружием.

— Сорок четыре.

— Двадцать и обойма.

— Женька?

Из-за камней выглядывает Женька. Долговская форма для него велика, и оружие он держит неуверенно, хотя и упрямо — вцепился, что и клещами вряд ли оттащишь. Шраму он не нравится: Женька сначала находит наивными глазами его грубое изуродованное лицо, а потом уже лейтенанта. У него дрожат руки, и он роняет обойму для пистолета. Гавриленко багровеет.

— Ему тут не место, — говорит Шрам.

— Это уже я решу! — рявкает лейтенант и добавляет тише: — Паренек на тебя как на авторитет смотрит, а как по мне, ты — последний, кого он тут должен слушать.

Шрама передергивает от этого слова.

— Девятнадцать, — наконец отвечает он.

Лейтенант переводит взгляд на долговцев и опять на Шрама с крайней степенью презрения.

— Нужно снять их снайперов. — Он пихает его локтем. — Давай вот что, наемник: ты бочком прокрадешься поближе и снимешь их снайперов, а мы тебя прикроем.

— Не ближе, а дальше — мне нужно больше пространства.

— Делай, — ворчит лейтенант и, потеряв к нему интерес, обращается к оставшимся долговцам. — До темноты чтоб разобрались!

Снова завязалась перестрелка. Грохот и шум зазвучали со всех сторон. Убрав бандитов за углами, долговцы занимают новые укрытия. Шрам крадется вдоль поезда, снимает снайпера на нижних ярусах стройплощадки и перебегает к сторожевой будке. Из-за нее на него выпрыгивает наемник в грязной броне, уже нацелив пистолет на голову. Шрам уходит вниз, достает нож, вонзив ему под коленку, и вырубает ударом приклада. С другой стороны к нему подкрадывается еще один, которому Валенков сворачивает шею. Шрам кивает и наконец занимает позицию.

Выстрелы не прекращаются, но долговцы сокращают численный перевес. Остается убрать снайперов.

Шрам ищет их через прицел. Среди серого бетона их камуфляж не разглядеть. Если бы не чужой выстрел, он и не заметил бы. Хорошо прячутся. Шрам задерживает дыхание, чтобы не сбить прицел, и, найдя голову одного снайпера, стреляет. Тот роняет оружие и падает в траву.

Оставшийся снайпер меняет позицию, а бандиты на земле — устремляются к Шраму.

— Я прикрою!

Женька выбегает из-за укрытия наперерез бандитам. Снайперская пуля с точностью находит его плечо. Его лицо вытягивается, и новоиспеченный долговец падает на землю.

Быть авторитетом — быть примером. Из Шрама авторитет плохой, и вся эта ответственность ему не сдалась так же, как снорку противогаз. Он убеждает себя в этом за секунды. В животе все равно что-то обрывается.

Он застреливает одного добравшегося до него бандита. Второй бьет его кулаком под дых. Шрам сгибается пополам, споткнувшись о раскинутые ноги Женьки. Долговец тихо скулит от боли. Второй удар приходится на лицо. Шрама хватают за затылок с целью впечатать в стену, но он в последний момент двинул ублюдку локтем по ребрам. Тот сидит на коленях, держась за живот. Шрам пинает его ногой в лицо и, забыв о снайпере, оттаскивает Женьку за ноги.

— Куда ты лезешь?!

Побледневший сталкер смотрит на него слезящимися глазами и пытается что-то сказать, но только пускает слюни. Шрам прижимает бинт к его плечу. Женька рот открывает от боли, но не издает ни звука.

— Держи, понял? Держи и не отпускай!

Когда он выпрямляется, лейтенант дает очередь по стройке, а Валенкову командует прикрыть Женьку. Шрам снова смотрит в прицел и в последний момент убирает палец с курка.

На крыше, схватив снайпера, два долговца ломают ему колени, а потом перерезают горло. Его тело глухо приземляется на асфальт. Тогда над заводом становится тихо.

Лейтенант распрямляется и разводит руками.

— Вот они, голубчики! Заждались вас!

— Уже думали, что не успеем, — кричит в ответ Ясенев, среди своих прозванный Ясенем. — Там целая делегация была. Вольные сталкеры подсобили.

— Живые?

— Живые, конечно, — отвечает Шуйко с крыши.

— Тогда собирайте патроны и на базу.

Лейтенант подходит к скулящему Женьке, чью голову Валенков пристроил у себя на коленях. Они о чем-то переговариваются, и Валенков смотрит на Шрама.

— Ты спас его. Спасибо.

— Не берите его в Зону. Ему рано, — холодно отвечает он. — Меня в следующий раз рядом не будет.

Дорогу на базу ему преграждает лейтенант, покрасневший от злости и вспотевший от усталости. Шрам глядит на него с безразличием, вытирая кровь с лица рукавом.

— Ну?

— Ты с ним полегче — он тебе помочь хотел, — упрекает его Гавриленко.

— Мне помощь не нужна, — отрезает Шрам. — Я наемник, а не долговец. Мне спину никто прикрывать не будет.

— Твоя правда.

В его маленьких глазах мелькает страх. Лейтенант Гавриленко его боится и ненавидит настолько, что Шраму это даже льстит, но пропускать на базу он его по-прежнему не собирается.

— Говорят, ты сегодня у Ротмана крутился. Знаешь того сталкера?

Шрам напрягается.

— Знаю.

— И кто он?

— Старый друг.

— Живучие у тебя друзья.

Лейтенант, не найдя, к чему еще докопаться, отходит в сторону. Шрам слышит галлюцинации Женьки, у которого долговская куртка пропиталась кровью, про свет и идет к заводу, все еще хромая.

— Скажи Бармену, чтобы отдал тебе деньги, — добавляет лейтенант за спиной, — _наемник_.


	3. Опасности воспоминаний

Льет дождь. Долговцы попрятались под навесами и только зорко, с АКМ в руках, осматривают периметр. Все в респираторах и противогазах, чтобы тяжесть кислотных испарений не жгла горло. Приметив Шрама, долговцы выгибают брови и смотрят уже настороженно, когда он — опять — сворачивает к цеху Ротмана.

Под большим навесом напротив цеха укрываются разведчики. Они замолкают, когда Шрам уже собирается дернуть тяжелую дверь на себя.

— К Женьке? — спрашивает Вова, все еще обиженный.

— А Женька уже в казармы напросился, — улыбается Егор. — Говорит, сталкер там мрачный какой-то…

— Мне не интересно.

Егор осекся. Шрам, придерживая намокшую винтовку рукой, дергает на себя тяжелую дверь. В дождь она просаживается и скрипит петлями. Он оставляет для себя достаточное расстояние, чтобы пролезть, и закрывает дверь без страшного звука.

Стрелка на его месте не оказывается — только скрученный в рулон матрас. Ротман в неестественной позе застыл над столом. Шрам прищуривается, чтобы не выдать себя отблеском света в глазах, и медленно продвигается вперед. Рука лежит на рукояти ножа. Ротман сопит, и на его затылке нет никаких повреждений — значит, Стрелок недавно был здесь. Хотя сбежать со сломанной ногой с него сталось бы.

Шрам вздыхает и осматривается, чем бы укрыть Ротмана, и дергается к ножу, заметив съежившегося на самой дальней кровати Стрелка. Разглядеть его едва ли возможно — свет почти не достает до этого угла.

— Напугал, — тихо ворчит Стрелок и устраивается удобнее.

Постельное белье под ним мятое. Матрас одним краем свисает с кровати. Сам Стрелок выглядит потрепанным. Глядя на его попытки уместиться на матрасе удобнее, Шрам с затаенным чувством думает, что Стрелок переместился сам: сам тащил вещи до самой дальней кровати, сам перетаскивал матрасы. Все сам, лишь бы найти более защищенное в его понятиях место.

— Чего тебе? — все также тихо спрашивает Стрелок.

— Ты сам дошел сюда?

Он вздергивает подбородок.

— Да.

В этом весь Стрелок. Шрам позволяет себе ухмыльнуться. Стрелок оскорбляется, выше задирает подбородок, недоверчиво рассматривая его. Его скулы будто режут свет.

— Чего ты хочешь, Шрам?

— Узнать.

— Я же тебе сказал…

— Ты помнишь то место? Где их… сталкеров… было много.

Шрам из этого всего помнит только зомбирующий ролик по телевизору из фотографий Зоны, чужое присутствие — сначала рядом с ним, потому уже в его голове: то, как в его мозгу что-то выжигало имя, обозванное приоритетом. Оно все шипело, звало его на уничтожение лишнего элемента.

Стрелок морщится. В его позе появляется что-то сухое и болезненное.

— Да, помню.

— Расскажи мне. — Шрам упрямо смотрит ему в глаза. — Я знаю, что ты знаешь. Стрелок, расскажи. Тогда… случилось что-то плохое. Я сделал что-то плохое.

Стрелок поджимает губы.

— Ты сделал то, за что я хочу тебя убить. И я ясно дал понять, что тебе нечего тут делать! — Ротман всхрапывает, и он переходит на шепот. — Но ты все равно приперся, чтобы… Зачем? Что тебе это даст?

— Я буду знать.

— Знать в Зоне — опасно.

Его голос становится надломленным. Стрелок будто сожалеет о чем-то, что Шраму не вспомнить. Шраму он и сам кажется поломанным в нескольких местах, и вовсе не в костях. Он хмурится на свою потерю бдительности и смотрит на Шрама с прежним раздражением.

— Ты же все равно не отстанешь, да? О-Сознание это сделало. Со мной, с тобой и с кучей других сталкеров.

Шраму кажется, что он где-то это уже слышал.

— Зачем?

— Я им мешал. И они решили убрать меня, но не своими руками, а нашими.

— Но ты и сам был среди… нас.

— Случайно. Если бы не ты, я бы уже знал, как покончить с этим. — Стрелок едко улыбается. — Я целый год гонялся за собой. Знаешь, как странно находить собственные тайники и не помнить их?

Шрам кивает. Он едва ли помнил себя, а в голове постоянно звучал треск и имя легендарного призрачного сталкера: приказы найти, приказы уничтожить, приказы сдохнуть, но пристрелить того, кто называет себя Стрелком.

— Доволен теперь?

— Расскажи про О-Сознание.

Стрелок рассматривает его некоторое время, колеблется и все же произносит с явной угрозой:

— Я очень советую тебе не трепаться об этом, Шрам, иначе я убью тебя. Чего бы мне это не стоило.

— Не расскажу.

Ему некому рассказывать — не найти в Зоне человека более одинокого, чем Шрам. Он начинал один, узнавал что да как, наблюдая за более опытными, узнавал сам и на практике — это стоило ему лица. Тогда он еще не знал, что снорки прыгают так далеко и умеют царапаться. Кличку уже сталкеры придумали, которые дотащили его до лагеря и все подливали водки в алюминиевую кружку, пока некий Кинжал зашивал ему царапины на все лицо.

— Они контролируют Зону не на физическом уровне, а гораздо выше, — быстро заговорил Стрелок, поглядывая на Ротмана. — Их сознания связаны в одно. Я видел целую структуру…

— Это люди?

— Ученые. Они проводили опыты с пси-излучением.

— Из-за них Зона взорвалась?

— Я не знаю. Я думаю, что… Нет, не могу, — вздыхает Стрелок, массирует виски, будто сам разговор причиняет ему боль. Он даже перестает смотреть на Шрама, встряхивая головой. — Не могу.

Шрам опускается на корточки, цепляясь за перекладину у ног Стрелка, хмурится, взволнованный.

— Хорошо, но… ты их видел?

Стрелок морщится. В его взгляде Шраму видится просьба, и он нехотя выдавливает:

— Я их убил.

— Когда?

— В сентябре. — Он напрягается, догадавшись. — В сентябре ты пришел в себя?

Сзади всхрапывает Ротман. Он зевает, хмуро глядит на застывших сталкеров и, кряхтя, поднимается, одернув свитер.

— Переехал, сталкер? — хмыкает медик. — Дело хорошее, пока жена из-за коробок не пилит. — Он переводит взгляд на распрямившегося Шрама. — Я, конечно, рад, что вы общаетесь, но ты бы хоть предупредил, что зайдешь.

Шрам не успевает ничего ответить — Ротман настойчиво пихает его к двери. Стрелок не злорадствует, но — Шрам готов поклясться — улыбается уголком рта.


	4. Осознание помощи

Шрам отодвигает ячеистую сетку забора и осматривается. Вокруг стоят одни тополя, шумящие опадающей листвой. Даже воя собак не слышно. Шрам, низко пригнув голову, пролазит на территорию фабричного склада и снова осматривается — не бывает больше пустых зданий.

Он проверяет оба открытых выхода, потом глядит в пыльные окна с решетками — среди стеллажей мерцает «электра». Шрам морщится и идет к главной двери. Под ней валяется перекушенная цепь.

Внутри пахнет озоном и пылью. Шрам кашляет с непривычки и сразу забирается на стеллажи. Они ненадежно скрипят под ним. От разреженного воздуха кружится голова и волосы встают дыбом. Шрам жмется в углу, пережидая головокружение, и движется дальше. Полка под ним, не выдержав, все же падает вниз. Аномалия под ней взрывается синим светом. Шрам едва успевает прикрыть глаза. Переступив на соседнюю секцию, он идет, раскинув руки, чтобы не упасть. «Электра» с обеих сторон занервничала — стала перемигиваться чаще.

Дойдя до стены, Шрам снимает ржавую решетку вентиляции. За ней, покрывшись паутиной и пылью, лежат отсыревшие папки. Шрам смахивает с них пыль и, зажав подмышкой, перелезает на соседний стеллаж, с которого спрыгивает с безопасной стороны склада. Винтовка больно бьет по спине.

Он перебирает стопку серой бумаги. Нужную страничку он находит в тонкой папке: жирным шрифтом в самом низу страницы выделена дата и название проекта — «О-Сознание». Шрам делает загиб, чтобы не потерять, и убирает все документы в рюкзак, не посчитав старый тайник безопасным местом для таких знаний, хватает чью-то ненадежно спрятанную «Вспышку», собираясь вернуться на базу «Долга».

Проскочив мимо блокпоста, обложенного трупами слепых псов, Шрам сразу идет к цеху. Никто больше не смотрит на него подозрительно — не осталось на базе таких, кто бы не знал о «дружбе» Шрама и Стрелка.

Дверь в цех открыта. Солнечный свет прямоугольником стелется по полу. Шрам заглядывает внутрь, щурясь. Ротмана нет, а Стрелок сидит на кровати, вытянув сломанную ногу, над бумажной картой. Он хмурится, карандашом делает отметки, сверяясь с КПК, что-то шепчет под нос и агрессивно стирает. Он вздрагивает, когда Шрам кидает папку ему под нос.

— О-Сознание, — сразу говорит Шрам. — Двадцать пятая страница. Первый эксперимент.

Возмущенный взгляд Стрелка становится настороженным. Он пропускает расслоившийся край папки между пальцев, но не решается взять.

— Откуда это у тебя?

— Лебедеву уже не пригодится.

Стрелок хмыкает и уточняет:

— Ты же знал, что он тебя использует.

— Знал.

— Зачем тогда помогал им?

— Из-за тебя.

— А зачем предал?

— Им нельзя было доверять. Я хотел разобраться сам… Не успел.

Стрелок долго рассматривает его, не доверяя, но все же открывает папку по оставленному загибу. Шрам садится на другую кровать. Стрелок не глядит на него, но не выпускает из поля зрения, не подставляя спину, искривленную ушибами и горем. Шраму хочется надавить ладонью между его лопаток, чтобы выпрямился, но он не решается, глядя, как заостряется профиль Стрелка. Он распрямляется сам, когда дочитывает, и с прищуром косится на Шрама.

— Зачем ты отдал это мне?

— Они тебе не нужны? — наигранно удивляется Шрам. — Могу забрать обратно.

Рука Стрелка сжимается на старой бумаге.

— Здесь не хватает части страницы с фамилиями.

— Их не было с самого начала. Что ты ищешь?

— Имена, даты, места.

— Конкретнее.

Стрелок раздражается и говорит быстро и тихо, поглядывая за спину Шрама, на открытую дверь с белым светом за ней.

— Я думаю, что О-Сознание многоструктурно. — Он достает из рюкзака свою папку, быстро листает и протягивает Шраму. — Отчет о подготовке второй группы. Тоже без фамилий, без мест. Их прятали, чтобы никто не нашел.

— И ты думаешь, что они…

— Если они и правда могли контролировать Зону, то и выбросы должны были прекратиться. Прекратились они? Нет. Ты должен знать «Монолит». Это что-то вроде их зомбированной охраны. Стало ли им лучше? Нет. Значит, у них должен быть резервный узел, или даже несколько.

— Так вот кого ты ищешь, — говорит Шрам, и Стрелок замолкает, напряженный. — О-Сознание. Зачем?

— Тебе какая разница? — тут же ощерился сталкер.

Шрам бегло смотрит на карту с тремя отмеченными точками и кривыми закорючками. Область возле «Агропрома» помечена простой «Т», а рядом с ней какие-то подписи другим почерком, не Стрелка. Это почему-то так важно для Шрама, хотя он и виноват, что, возможно, человека с этим почерком уже нет в живых — он не помнит. Наверняка он был таким же упрямым идеалистом, как и Стрелок, только не таким везучим. Если бы Шрам знал их до того, вряд ли бы он смог вести ту последнюю охоту.

— Они нужны тебе? — спрашивает он.

Заметив его взгляд, Стрелок накрывает пометки ладонью, защищая, уберегая.

— Мне нужны ответы.

— Я хочу помочь.

— Нет.

В его голосе — железная категоричность, а в лице — будто просьба, надломленная гордостью и злостью. Ему трудно в одиночку, и это видно даже в его манере сидеть, ссутулившись, спрятав самые уязвимые места — настолько Стрелок затравлен Зоной и самим собой. Шраму его жалко и он врет:

— Найми меня.

Стрелок опешил.

— Что?

— Сделка: ты платишь — я выполняю. Оплата после того, как ты получаешь свои ответы, но аванс вперед. Ты обозначаешь цель поиска — я ищу. Не спрашиваю, для чего, и молчу в собственных интересах. В противном случае…

— Я тебя убью.

Шрам кивает. У Стрелка напротив испытующий взгляд. Он пытается достать до его затылка, прощупать Шрама насквозь, чтобы понять, что творится в его голове, что он пытается помочь после личных счетов, которые они друг с другом так и не свели. Они были похожи куда больше, чем им хотелось. И Шрам это понимает, принимает, игнорируя ощущение, похожее на установку приоритета.

— С чего мне соглашаться?

— Я знаю, где база «Чистого неба». Там могли остаться документы.

Его ладони сжимаются в кулаки. Стрелок борется с самим собой.

— И о какой сумме мы говорим? — спрашивает он.

— Пока что тридцать тысяч. Аванс — пять.

— Если я не расплачусь? Убьешь меня?

— Вряд ли у меня получится, — морщится Шрам.

Стрелок смотрит на него с едким весельем. Во всем его угловатом теле чувствуется раздражение, и все эти углы такие острые, неестественные, что кажется, что в человеке таких быть не может.

— Тогда мои условия: ты не лезешь с расспросами об О-Сознании, не путаешься под ногами. Разумеется, никому ни о чем не говоришь. Если кто-то узнает даже о нашей сделке — я убью тебя.

Шрам врет. Стрелок — нет.

— По рукам.

Они не протягивают друг другу руки — в антисанитарных условиях Зоны это не всегда безопасно.

Стрелок закрывает папку, принесенную Шрамом. Он кажется смущенным.

— Я пока оставлю ее?

— Да.

Он бормочет что-то вроде благодарности и убирает все в рюкзак, даже КПК с текстом белых букв. Он даже возится тихо, боясь издавать громкие звуки. Снаружи четко слышится звонкая дробь. Сталкеры замирают, вслушиваясь.

— Это не выстрелы, — шепчет Стрелок.

Шрам встает с кровати и выходит на улицу. Солнце ослепляет его. Проморгавшись, он смотрит на круглого Ротмана, на костылях скачущего вокруг цеха. От натуги он покраснел. Костыли под его весом — ржавые и с желтыми разводами — скрипят и издают однообразный звук ударов об асфальт.

— Что вы делаете?

Ротман останавливается, вытирает пот и кивает на Стрелка, допрыгавшего на одной ноге до косяка и теперь морщившегося от света:

— Проверяю на прочность. Ходить будешь, сталкер.

Стрелок расправляет сгорбленные плечи.


	5. Провокация

— Сколько ты еще будешь ходить? — спрашивает Шрам.

Монотонный шум дождя раздражает. Сквозь маскировочную сетку на него глядит такое же монотонное небо, лишенное цветов. Редкие капли падают на лицо и разложенную на ящике карту. Бумага морщится от влаги. Шрам стирает каплю пальцем и, встряхнув рукой, смотрит на упрямо наматывающего круги Стрелка.

— Стрелок.

Сталкер останавливается и глядит на него из-под капюшона хмурыми глазами. С его одежды капает вода и стекает по ржавым костылям.

— Тебя никто тут не держит, — едко отвечает он и продолжает примериваться к костылям.

Шрам вздыхает и вытирает лицо от влаги.

Иногда Стрелок был раздраженным и раздражающим сразу. Шраму приходилось искать к нему подход с обеих сторон, иначе они вставали в тупик, не сходясь всеми разными углами характеров: Стрелок переписывал все пометки Шрама своим почерком, а Шрам не давал ему уходить в бессвязный бред из собственного опыта. Тогда он увидел в глазах Стрелка такое отчаяние от положения, что разозлился. Мириться с закидонами друг друга было трудно, да и Стрелок яростно этому сопротивлялся либо из привычки, либо из упрямства.

— Ты уже вымок насквозь, — снова пробует Шрам.

— Да что ты пристал-то?! Не тебя же заставляю.

Шрам молча смотрит, как он прыгает на одной ноге, находит равновесие, от усталости сжимает челюсти и перепрыгивает вперед, еще вперед, поворачивается, принципиально не смотря на Шрама, и медленно повторяет по кругу. Кажется, это седьмой. Шраму надоедает считать его повороты, и он поднимается, вставая под дождь. Стрелок замирает, прожигая его глазами.

— И?

— Ничего. Продолжай, — пожимает плечами Шрам, а сам ежится от холода.

Стрелок ждет, что это блеф, но Шрам не двигается с места. Тогда сталкер поджимает губы, колеблясь, и ковыляет под навес. Его волосы мокрые, прилипают ко лбу. У него даже губы синие от холода. Он выжимает свитер, когда продрогший и довольный Шрам заходит обратно.

— Ну ты и подонок, — цедит Стрелок, догадавшись.

— А ты — упрямый осел.

Они вместе отжимают одежду, которую можно отжать. Теплее не становится, но Стрелок перестает дрожать, обиженный, что не смог узнать тривиальную манипуляцию. Вымокший он выглядит еще более жалко. Зато успокоился: он не глядит озлобленными глазами, когда Шрам садится обратно, кутаясь в плащ.

— Почему тебе так не плевать? — тихо спрашивает он.

Шрам молчит, не понимая.

— Ты… непонятный. И меня это бесит.

— Если ты умрешь, я ничего не получу.

Стрелок смотрит на него так устало и облегченно, что Шрам теряется дважды — сначала от искренности от кого-то вроде Стрелка, потом — от эмоций в его лице. Стрелок убеждается, что Шрам ему не врет, что не пробует врать, и наклоняется над картой, чирикая отметку у Рыжего леса, которой не дает обозначения.

Шраму почему-то кажется, что он все делает правильно.


	6. Воронка

Шрам вслушивается в лай собак и на всякий случай проверяет магазин, хотя они с Францем условились, что все сделают по-тихому, или, как минимум, он один, если от сталкера уже отгрызают куски мяса снорки. Но вот лысая голова Франца выглядывает из окна, находит Шрама и кивает. Он бесшумно заползает в окно производственного склада и крадется за хромающим сталкером, от которого несет гнилью и грибами, к изъеденным коррозией воротам.

— Видел двоих, — шепотом докладывает Франц. — Выползают из ангара.

Шрам вытягивает шею. Через приоткрытые крепкие ворота рассмотреть ничего нельзя, но он не сомневается, что это местная ночлежка для снорков.

— Выползали?

— Поскакали вокруг и вернулись обратно.

— Они тебя ищут.

— Думаешь, учуют?

— Тебя нет, но кровь чуют. И стая тоже. — Шрам снова глядит на ангар.

— Уберем снорков, а стая уже ерунда.

— Если почуют кровь, то ерундой тут не обойдется.

— Все равно по-другому отсюда не выйти — они вылезут на шум сразу.

Шрам вздыхает и смотрит на перепачканного в грязи сталкера. Он держится за ногу. Запах гнили перебивает запах крови, но, раз у него бедро перетянуто ремнем, крови должно быть много, и снорки ее почуют сразу, как только он окажется на открытом пространстве.

— Ты зачем в одиночку пошел? — спрашивает Шрам.

— «Долг» семь кусков дает!

— Знаешь, как про жадность говорят?

— Знаю, знаю, — вздыхает Франц. — Но надо от снорков избавиться: и «Долгу» польза, и мне прибыль.

— С такой ногой никакой прибыли ты не получишь, если хоть кто-то поймет, что за всем этим… ароматом кровь.

Франц опускает плечи и голову. У него даже из оружия только пистолет — винтовку потерял, пока искал себе убежище. Боец из него не идеальный, но сноровкой отличился — замаскировался, чтобы мутанты не смогли его по запаху найти. Вот не за снорков Шраму платить будут, а за живого Франца, но он протягивает раскрытую ладонь.

— Давай.

— Серьезно?

— Да.

Франц отдает ему ржавую цепь с замком, стараясь не шуметь.

— Точно сработает? — уточняет Шрам.

— Точно.

Он снимает винтовку с плеча и протягивает ее Францу.

— Стрелял уже из СВУмк?

— Только с Винтореза.

— Принцип тот же: целишься, стреляешь, перезаряжаешь. Понял?

— Понял.

— Любое движение — стреляешь. Следи за ангаром, потому что, если хоть одна тварь на меня выпрыгнет, молись, чтобы я умер.

Франц вздрагивает и дрожащими руками принимает винтовку. Шрам встает, хватая цепь с двух концов. Она беззвучно качается в воздухе. От ржавых звеньев на руках остаются рыжие следы. Шрам цепляет открытый замок к одному из звеньев и ждет, пока Франц займет удобную позицию. Дождавшись кивка, он еще раз осматривается и бежит к ангару.

Цепь загремела в его руках. Пульс начинает вторить дроби его шагов. Кажется, на этот звук должна сбежаться вся живность Зоны, но за спиной не прогремел ни один выстрел. Шрам с разбегу врезается в ворота плечом, с грохотом закрывая их. Из-за открытой створки раздается рычание. На свет быстро скачет снорк, истекая кровавыми слюнями, соплями и гноем.

— Шрам!

Шрам отскакивает в сторону. Два выстрела исчезают в темноте, прерывая приближающееся рычание. Тогда он подхватывается и закрывает вторую створку. С другой стороны на ворота бросаются снорки, просовывают серые пальцы в щель. Рыча от натуги, Шрам наваливается на ворота и просовывает через ручки конец цепи. Пойманные в ловушку мутанты бросаются на ворота, ревут от злости и всячески пытаются дотянуться хотя бы пальцами до лица человека, живого, добычи. Шрам уворачивается, заворачивая цепь вокруг ручек ворот.

На шум приходит стая — собачий лай раздается за забором. Франц принимается отстреливать особо юрких псов, пролезающих под решетками.

С цепи падает замок. Шрам ругается сквозь зубы и наваливается спиной на ворота. Снорки, будто догадавшись, начинают кидаться на ворота еще упорнее. Иногда слишком уж они умные. Шрам, выдыхаясь, достает нож и бьет по серым пальцам. За воротами вскрикивают почти по-человечески. Сопротивление вроде ослабевает. Одним движением Шрам поднимает замок и закрепляет концы цепи. В тот же момент ворота резко дергаются вперед, делая достаточную щель, чтобы одна ловкая и упертая тварь впилась зубами прямо в цепь, точно там, откуда Шрам убрал пальцы. Шрам отскакивает назад, а снорк, ломая о металл зубы, рычит в его направлении и протягивает руку без двух пальцев. Почему-то Шрама это пугает ровно настолько, что, если бы не схвативший его за плечо Франц, он так бы и стоял, с ужасом глядя на то, что когда-то было человеком.

— Надо уходить! Шрам! Шрам, пойдем!

— Стая? Много?

Франц отдает ему винтовку и пытается отдышаться, чтобы объяснить. Под забором пролезают слепые псы, оставляя клочки шерсти на железе, и сталкеры срываются с места. Пнув разинувшую пасть собаку, Шрам машет ножом перед другой, и псина отступает, неуверенная.

На открытую местность выходит огромный черный пес с приплюснутой мордой. Собаки бегают вокруг него, не решаясь подходить слишком близко. Раздраженный Шрам вздыхает и срывается с места.

— Беги!

Псевдособака, истекая слюной, бежит на сталкеров. Осмелевшие слепые псы подхватывают ее боевой клич и бросаются следом.

Франц, оступаясь, ковыляет к забору. Шрам помогает ему забраться и, не оборачиваясь, лезет на забор сам. Какая-то белая шавка рвет ему плащ, вцепившись в него зубами. Остальные собаки бросаются на забор, лают и грызут сетку. Сталкеры спрыгивают с другой стороны.

— Все? Спасены? — спрашивает запыхавшийся Франц.

Вожак черной тушей бросается на забор, перекинув передние лапы за край. У Шрама леденеет в животе.

— Нет. В стороны! Лезь на дерево!

Они разбегаются. Шрам достает нож и оборачивается, чтобы видеть, как псевдособака рычит, молотит лапами в воздухе, но все же перебирается на другую сторону, спрыгивая в редкую траву.

— Смотри. — Шрам режет собственную ладонь. От боли слезы сами собираются на глазах.

Вожак низко пригибает голову. Его рык становится громче.

— Давай…

Убедившись, что Франц псевдособаку не интересует, Шрам снова бежит, крепко сжимая нож порезанной ладонью. Сзади его догоняет топот и рев озверевшего гибрида, для которого существует только одна цель — догнать, убить, разорвать на куски.

Шансов убежать от псевдособаки у него немного, поэтому Шрам петляет между деревьев. Датчик сигналит о близкой аномалии. Шрам и сам видит неестественные колебания воздуха гравитационной спящей силой. Сгруппировавшись, он падает, катится по земле, морщась от гравитации, пытающейся задержать его в себе, но остановить рывок аномалия не успевает — Шрам вздергивает голову с другой стороны. Псевдособака мчится прямо на него. Ее зубы щелкают у самого его носа, а потом «Воронка» поднимает ее над землей. Она молотит лапами и скулит, пытаясь выбраться, но гравитация разрывает ее на куски. Шрам едва успевает прикрыть лицо рукавом от воняющей черной крови.

На одышку уходит больше, чем он привык. Поднявшись, Шрам на дрожащих ногах идет к дереву, в которое вцепился Франц. Собаки за забором, почуяв на Шраме кровь своего вожака, со скулежом разбегаются.

— Ну ты дал! Чудом «Воронку» проскочил! — улыбается Франц.

— Слезай давай.

Шрам берет часть его веса на себя. Они оба морщат носы от запахов гнили и собачьей крови.

— Ну и несет же от тебя.

— От тебя не лучше.

— Это, Шрам, спасибо.

— Сначала до базы доберемся, потом поблагодаришь.

Дорога занимает в два раза дольше, чем обычно. Долговцы на посту шарахаются от них в разные стороны и не стесняются закрывать лица ладонями. Охранник на лестнице в Баре долго не хочет их пропускать, но в конце концов сдается, и внизу слышащие весь спор сталкеры встречают их молчанием.

Группа Франца охает и помогает ему сесть. Кто-то наливает ему водки.

— Выжил, дурак! Посмотрите! Воняешь, но живой!

— Это запах победы! — Франц залпом выпивает рюмку. Ему наливают еще. — И если бы не… — Он хочет показать на Шрама, но замолкает, почувствовав на себе мрачный взгляд, и опрокидывает вторую рюмку.

На Шрама никто не обращает внимание — только косятся и отворачиваются, зажимая носы. Бармен с улыбкой морщится и наливает ему стопку, которую Шрам отодвигает в сторону и молча глядит на долговца.

— Ты не меняешься, — вздыхает Бармен и кивает на грязную одежду. — Чья?

— Псевдособаки.

— Ясень обзавидуется, если ему кто расскажет.

— Так пусть никто не говорит.

Бармен хмыкает и кладет на стол деньги и бумажку с подписью — местные талоны на душ.

— Награда за псевдособаку, — подмигивает он.

Шрам коротко кивает и кладет все в карман. Выйдя из Бара, он позволяет себе опустить ноющие плечи. Вдалеке грохочет. На лицо падают первые капли. Шрам не торопится к своему соседу-снорку за чистой одеждой, проходясь под начинающимся дождем.

Он проходит мимо цеха Ротмана. Там долговский врач учит Стрелка делать какие-то упражнения. Ротман ругается на него, но Стрелок не сдается, снова пробуя сделать, как показывает Ротман. У него не получается, и он топает здоровой ногой и шатается с непривычки, поджав губы. Шрам ухмыляется, глядя на него. Стрелок вдруг поднимает на него голову. Сначала он хмурится, потом наклоняет голову вбок, будто спрашивает, но Шрам не понимает его невербальных вопросов, вытирает лицо от воды и крови и уходит.


	7. Ведьмина болезнь

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — (исп.) товарищ

Дожди затянулись. От кислотных испарений болит горло, или Шрам простыл от сна на практически голом полу. Он кашляет в кулак, переворачивается на бок и снова пытается заснуть — ему снилось какое-то место с зеленой травой. Почуявший слабость снорк царапается в дверь остаток ночи, и увидеть зеленую траву снова у Шрама не получается — только мутные и мрачные сны, которые он уже когда-то видел.

На утро его голос садится до хрипа. От кислого воздуха щиплет глаза. Шрам с раздражением диагностирует у себя прозванную среди сталкеров «ведьмину болезнь», хотя болезнью это не было, и впервые за несколько дней непрекращающегося ливня не пренебрегает респиратором. Он собирает рюкзак и выбирается наружу.

В Баре нет электричества и нет сталкеров. Посреди помещения, забравшись на стул, долговец пытается заткнуть тряпками протекающие щели в бетоне. Со звонким стуком в железное ведро капает вода. Бармен хмуро светит на трещины фонарем и ругается после каждого удара капли о дно ведра. Присмотрев Шрама, он со вздохом просит долговца принести еще тряпок.

— Иногда я забываю, какое здесь все старое, — признается Бармен, заходя в свой неуютный уголок с мутными окнами. — Завтрак? Кофе? Или чего покрепче?

— Работа есть?

— О, «ведьмина болезнь»?

Шрам дергает плечом, и Бармен с абсолютной точностью понимает его значение, сунувшись в один из шкафов за блокнотом. Шрам опирается локтем на узкий стол. В ведро позади падает что-то тяжелое, грохнувшее о металл, вместе с капающей водой. Наклонившись, Шрам достает мокрый кусок бетона размером с ноготь. Высунувшийся Бармен снова ругается сквозь зубы.

— Да тут не тряпки, а шпаклевка нужна. Столько лет держалось, а как дождичек из мочи пошел, так сразу бетон весь обваливается, блять. — Бармен достает две банки консервов и масляный пакетик советского растворимого кофе. — Для тебя особое.

— Зачем это? — хмурится Шрам.

— Ротман на вылазке, просил за пациентом присмотреть. Что за пациент он не сказал, но я слышал про сталкера со сломанной ногой. Он?

— Он.

— Ну вот. Ротман ему еды отложил, а тебя просил зарядку с ним сделать. Не за бесплатно, конечно.

— Деньги ему верни.

Шрам забирает консервы и кофе, который на самом деле отвратителен на вкус. Известным кофеманом был Таченко, возможно, гуляющий сейчас по другую сторону Припяти с автоматом наперевес, но даже его одного не хватило, чтобы уничтожить запасы кофе.

Бармен щурится, уперев руки в бока.

— Знакомый твой? Тот сталкер?

— Вроде того.

— Ну, ты смотри предупреди его, что Петренко с него глаз не сводит — все ждет, когда на отработку отправить можно будет.

Кивнув, Шрам выходит из Бара, столкнувшись с нагруженным всякими тряпками долговцем плечом. Тот вопреки обидчивой долговской натуре даже не оборачивается.

Стрелок сидит на том же самом ящике, что и в прошлый раз. Перед ним разложены документы, бумаги со сплошным текстом, который он уже должен знать наизусть. Он оборачивается на шаги. Его заострившиеся лопатки расслабляются, когда он узнает Шрама, и он, как обычно, не рад его видеть.

— Чего?

Шрам молча ставит перед ним консервы. Стрелок хмурится еще сильнее, сбитый с толку.

— Ротмана нет.

— Это я знаю, а вот про тебя он ничего не говорил.

— Он заплатил мне, — снова врет Шрам и припускает респиратор, чтобы прокашляться.

Стрелка это успокаивает, но он упирается из привычки:

— У меня нет на это времени.

Шрам садится напротив. Стрелок быстро смотрит на него с раздраженным и уставшим выражением сразу и вчитывается в листок. Он опять горбится и из-за этого выглядит меньше, а Шрам опять хочет стукнуть его по спине. Вместо этого он выхватывает листок из его рук и безразлично кивает на еду:

— Поешь.

Стрелок молчит, прожигая в нем дыру.

— Когда же тебя Зона сожрет… — Он берется за костыли и поднимается, подбирая с ящика пакетик с кофе.

— Сожрет, не переживай. — Шрам пробегается глазами по тексту, пока сталкер скрывается в цехе Ротмана, а когда возвращается, спрашивает: — Х-10? Это та самая лаборатория под «Выжигателем»?

— Да.

— И?

— И ничего кроме хлама и кровососов, — морщится Стрелок, достает нож, вскрывая банку.

— Все лаборатории под землей, правильно? Значит, опознать их с поверхности нельзя.

— Думаю, рядом с ними должны быть пси-излучатели. Так _им_ проще… контролировать нас.

— Но отыскать все пси-излучатели в Зоне нельзя?

— Я не знаю, как их найти, — признается Стрелок, глядя на неаппетитную тушенку. — Х-16, «Выжигатель» и Монолит были поставлены так, чтобы никто не смог пройти на север.

— Кроме тебя.

У Шрама не сразу получается произнести это четко — он задыхается от очередного приступа кашля.

— Да… Поэтому мы, — Стрелок осекся, — я. Я не обращал внимания на остальную Зону. Будь где-то еще один излучатель, его бы уже обозвали вторым «Выжигателем».

— А, может, они и есть, но очень слабые, чтобы никто не понял. И действуют они медленнее.

Стрелок задумался и впервые поковырял в спрессованном мясе, в котором мяса никогда не было, старой ложкой с орнаментом. Чтобы его не смущать, Шрам перечитывает последнюю строчку документа, потом еще раз, думая, за что бы ухватиться. Его горло снова саднит кислотная ведьма, не давая сосредоточиться.

Стрелок вдруг бросает ложку на ящик и поднимается. Он раздражен. Шрам смотрит, как он прыжками добирается до цеха. Оттуда раздается эхо ударов костылей об пол. Делить пространство на двоих все еще было трудно, и раздражение Стрелка не вызывает у Шрама никаких чувств кроме такого же ответного недовольства.

Вернувшись, Стрелок кладет на ящик блистер каких-то таблеток.

— Бери. Слушать невозможно, — ворчит он, рассматривая все что угодно, только не Шрама.

Тот настороженно осматривает блистер, узнает в нем таблетки от кашля и больше не может злиться.

— Спасибо.

Стрелок бормочет что-то в ответ и берется за ложку.

У таблеток вкус шалфея и химических добавок. Шрам морщится от непривычной сладости. В блистере остается две таблетки, и ему почему-то кажется, что Стрелок их вытащил из собственной аптечки.

— Нужен считыватель пси-волн… — вдруг говорит Стрелок. — И, думаю, я знаю, где его достать.

— Сахаров?

— Да…

В острой фигуре Стрелка появляется что-то настолько противоестественное, что для этого нельзя придумать название. Он кажется полным ярости, на которую у него внезапно нет сил.

— Он попросит сделать что-то взамен, — напоминает Шрам, прослеживая остроту его движений.

— Работать с этой меркантильной сволочью — последнее, что я бы стал делать, но он — единственный ученый, которого так интересует пси-излучение.

— Гуманизм — не его сильная черта.

— У него ее нет. — Стрелок шевелит больной ногой и морщится от негодования и боли. — Сейчас это неважно. Я все равно ничего не могу сделать без других документов.

Шрам хмурится от его намеренного обособления, но ничего не говорит.

— Где они?

— В тайнике. Там отчеты, какие-то схемы… Я не стал разбираться — времени было мало.

— Откуда они у тебя?

— Копался на военных базах в Припяти.

Стрелок говорит это так, будто нет ничего проще, чем искать желтые от времени бумаги на полном военных косточек блокпосту, да еще и в Припяти. Шрам не сдерживает ухмылку.

— Чего лыбишься?

— Не знаю.

— Странный ты.

Покончив с тушенкой, сталкер, уже без костылей, ковыляет на склад за алюминиевой кружкой, в которой исходит паром свежий кофе. Стрелок скрипит зубами от вкуса.

— А вроде кубинский.

Стрелок смотрит на порванную упаковку и протягивает ее Шраму.

— Я в испанский не могу.

«Мейд ин Колумбия» — читает Шрам на упаковке.

— Это английский, camarada*.

Стрелок прячет улыбку за кружкой, и это именно улыбка, потому что у него что-то оттаивает в вечно напряженной фигуре. Разглаживаются углы, и вот Стрелок уже кажется физически досягаемым, равным. Он выглядит человеком. Всего на мгновения, но Шраму хватает, чтобы разглядеть.

Приоритет установлен…

Упомянутую зарядку Стрелок делает сам и в стороне, снова обособившись и закрывшись от всего остального мира. Шрам остается под навесом из маскировочной сетки и гнилых досок — наблюдает, разгрызая вторую таблетку шалфея, и не может заставить себя уйти, хотя он достаточно продрог. Никаких мыслей не появляется в голове кроме одной, от которой Шраму становится тоскливо, когда Стрелок тщательно выбирает, куда поставить больную ногу: скоро он сможет бегать и, конечно, опять убежит в Зону, подальше от Шрама, начинающего к нему привыкать. И ему хочется завыть от тоски.


	8. Восемь выстрелов

Когда заканчивается дождливая неделя, на КПК приходят извещения о скором выбросе — звук уведомления многократно повторяется в отсыревшем Баре. Бармен выкладывает антирады на продажу по завышенной цене. Долговцы носятся по базе, заколачивая окна с прохудившимися стеклами. Даже долговская пропаганда замолкает.

У Шрама начинает болеть голова за несколько часов до выброса. Он ищет уголок подальше и потемнее, чтобы сделать нычку из антирадов и таблеток. С каждым разом ему все тяжелее это пережидать — погоня за Стрелком сказалась на нем сильнее, чем он думал. В следующий раз, когда он возьмет в руки винтовку, он будет быстрее, сильнее, но цена за то, что он не просил, все еще была высока, и Зона повышала ее раз за разом.

Он вкалывает себе антирад перед выбросом и не шевелится от боли несколько часов.

В этот раз с выбросом везет: долговцы не находят трупы сталкеров на улицах. Кое-где выбило стекла и взорвались лампочки. Стеклянная крошка хрустит под ногами медленных, будто сонных, долговцев, оттаскивающих на пределы базы дохлых псов, искавших укрытие.

Возле Арены мечутся одиночки, услышавшие кровососа — перебесившиеся после выброса мутанты часто сломя голову неслись на добычу, даже если эта добыча была вооружена ТРс. Конечно, от кровососа остается только решето, а сталкеры спорят, кто потащит его к топке.

Шрам с болящими костями забирается в свою ночлежку. Там выбиты все стекла. Еще и дозиметр начинает недовольно стрекотать. Фон небольшой, даже на Складах больше, но искать другую ночлежку все равно придется, иначе у него к завтрашнему утру выпадут все зубы и волосы.

Он поднимает с пола оставшиеся вещи и прислушивается к тишине. Снорк за дверью затих. Шрам отодвигает всю мебель, берет на изготовку нож и заглядывает в щель. Снорк лежит, распластавшись на полу, хрипит, истекает кровавыми слюнями. Только пальцы шевелятся в нервном тике, если он у снорков вообще может быть. Не доверяя с виду безобидному мутанту, Шрам подкрадывается к нему сзади и вгоняет нож в гниющий затылок по самую рукоять. Воняет кровью и гноем. Шрам вытирает лезвие о рваную одежду снорка и выволакивает его труп на улицу. Уже занявшие свой пост долговцы из привычки направляют на него прицелы.

— Не знал, что у нас снорки водятся.

— Водились, — отвечает Шрам.

— Давно нужно было их перебить, — цыкает долговский снайпер.

— Тащи его в топку. Там Морган как раз мясо собирает.

Шрам за ноги тащит снорка через всю базу. От топки уже исходит черный столб зловонного дыма. Вокруг кучи трупов ходит Морган, делающий нервную затяжку каждый раз, когда сталкеры сбрасывали тела в огонь. Его рука до побеления костяшек сжимается на черной канистре, но Морган так и не подливает бензина в костер. Заметив Шрама со снорком, он затягивается так, что у него краснеют глаза, а сам он шатается на месте, после чего выбрасывает бычок в огонь и подскакивает к Шраму, нарочно выдыхая дым ему в лицо.

— Где упыря этого достал? — Морган улыбается желтыми зубами.

— Там, где раньше жил.

— А сейчас что? Давай-ка. — Долговец хватает снорка за руки и помогает бросить на самую вершину трупной кучи.

— Радиация.

— Баллончик принести или сам найдешь?

Шрам мрачно смотрит на него, и Морган перестает улыбаться, посерьезнев.

— Чего хмурый такой, наемник?

Он не отвечает и, поправив винтовку, идет обратно к ночлежке. Ничуть не оскорбившийся Морган достает вторую сигарету, догоняет его и почти по-дружески толкает плечом. Почти, потому что как таковое понятие «дружба» ему не знакомо.

— Ну-ну, не сердись. Постель мы тебе отыщем. Ты и сам найдешь, а я могу шепнуть, где одиночки место расчистили.

— Если расчистили, почему не остались? — хмурится Шрам.

— Правил «Долга» не знали. Но ты же правила знаешь, вот поэтому и шепну.

— А взамен что хочешь?

Вот теперь Морган оскорбляется, но не по-настоящему. Затормозив, он снова выдыхает дым, от которого Шрам отклоняется в сторону, и улыбается так гаденько.

— Почему же мне сразу что-то нужно? Меркантильный ты, наемник, везде подставу ищешь, — вздыхает долговец, но нужной реакции от Шрама не добивается, и затягивается еще более нервно. — Хорошо, Шрам. Раз так хочешь отдать что-то взамен, то есть у меня тут дельце. На Складах.

— Нет.

— Так сразу?

— Со «Свободой» сами разбирайтесь.

— А кто сказал, что нужно разбираться? Дослушай. Мы тут собираемся новые территории осваивать, да свободовцам кто-то инфу слил и они тоже зашевелились, а куда собираются — непонятно. Своих, ясное дело, отправить не можем, а тебя никто и подозревать не будет.

— Нет.

— Пять тысяч.

— Я же сказал: нет, — рычит Шрам, уворачиваясь от руки Моргана.

— Зря отказываешься.

У Бара его догоняет Звягинцев. Он всегда нравился Шраму: непосредственный, немного нахальный, но искренний Звягинцев не был похож на унылых долговцев, хотя и сам из бывших штабистов. Он протягивает Шраму руку.

— Хорошо бахнуло, а? Как самочувствие?

— Мутит, — морщится Шрам.

Звягинцев не корчит сочувствующую рожу, но издает нечленораздельный звук, выражая неприязнь.

— Говорят, до следующего выброса больше двух месяцев, прикинь?

— Откуда информация?

— Ученые, конечно. Кто у нас еще по выбросам слюнями истекает? Новостная рассылка, все дела, — пожимает плечами Звягинцев, одергивает куртку и переходит к делу: — Слышал, тебе постель нужна. Могу помочь. У меня над стрельбищем комната есть. Там раньше одиночки тусовались, но они шумные, спать не давали. Короче, там сейчас свободно.

— Не за просто так же наводку даешь?

Звягинцев обиженно поджимает губы.

— Ты меня с Морганом не сравнивай. Я тебе помочь по старой дружбе хочу.

Подумав, Шрам кивает, признавая, что не прав.

— Пойдем покажу.

— Сначала старую ночлежку отмечу.

— Ну давай. Потом к стрельбищу подходи.

Они расходятся. В Баре Шрам одалживает баллончик с краской и рисует на стене в своей ночлежке букву «Р». На его пальцах остаются красные разводы. Он трет их о плащ. Краска стойкая, не стирается. Шрам вздыхает — уже на улице, чтобы не схватить дозу, — и сворачивает вглубь базы.

Стрельбище стоит почти на окраине, обнесенное ячеистым забором. На той стороне его окружают малые производственные цеха и ржавая стоянка грузовиков. За ними растет в небо здание «Ростка». Там, по слухам, обитает матерый кровосос. Выковыривающий из-под ногтей грязь армейским ножом Звягинцев понимает взгляд Шрама и выпрямляется.

— Ерунда это все. Ни разу кровососа оттуда не слышал.

Шрам молчит. Звягинцев убирает нож.

— Короче, — он поворачивается к двухэтажному зданию, в котором жил сам, — вон там. Окна целые, забитые. Радиации нет. Матраса тоже.

— Скажи лучше, что есть.

— Раздолбанные столы, паутина, кирпичи и пара трещин в потолке. Пошли внутрь. Покажу.

Они поднимаются по пыльной лестнице. Внутри комната, раньше служившая офисом, оказывается меньше, чем склад. Шрам вздрагивает от холода. Он накрывает ладонью трещину в углу, ощущая поток воздуха с улицы.

— Сквозняк гуляет.

— Заделать можно, — отмахивается Звягинцев и пинает пустые консервные банки. — Вот с-суки! Даже не убрали за собой.

Шрам проходится от одной стены до другой, проверяет на целостность окна, вид из них, потом поворачивается к присевшему на край стола Звягинцеву. Тот вздергивает брови в ожидании вердикта.

— Лучше, чем ничего.

— На три звезды потянет, — улыбается долговец. — Берешь?

— Спрашиваешь.

— На том и порешили. Хоть спать спокойнее буду, зная, что никакая тварь тут не заведется. Кстати, тут есть электричество. Можем лампочек тебе найти, так вообще на четыре звезды потянет!

— Лопнут.

— Мы их выкручиваем перед выбросами.

Шрам дергает плечом, на что Звягинцев поднимает ладони.

— Понял. Ты мужик занятой, знающий. Тебе не до лампочек.

— Спасибо.

— - Да брось. Мне не трудно поиграть в риелтора.

— За это и спасибо.

Звягинцев вдруг смягчается настолько, что Шраму даже становится неловко.

— Не за что.

До темноты еще есть время. Шрам залепляет трещины скомканной газетой. Особо теплее не становится, но хотя бы перестает сквозить. Потом проверяет на прочность скобы заколоченных окон — Звягинцев, пересчитывающий патроны для учебного Пма, с улицы предлагает ему отдохнуть. Шрам сначала напрягся — теперь его передвижения будут на виду, а он не привык к чужой компании. Но, выйдя под вечереющее небо, где под навесом все еще сидел Звягинцев, даже не обративший на него внимание, Шрам расслабился. Компания Звягинцева была комфортной: он мог пошутить, помолчать и все это казалось абсолютно нормальным, пока они оба перебирали спусковые механизмы оружия.

Все меняется с появлением Стрелка — его по-прежнему шумные передвижения слышны с другого конца базы. Его это угнетает: он сутулится, прячет глаза под капюшоном, снимая его только на стрельбище. И совсем не возмущается присутствию Шрама, но смотрит на него с отчетливым вопросом, который Шрам все равно не понимает.

— О! Я уж думал, ты не придешь, — улыбается Звягинцев и поднимается. — Все ящики для тебя облазил.

— Что нашел?

Звягинцев выкладывает три пистолета на ящик.

— Еще «Винтарь» подбитый есть. Отдача выше. А то не интересно будет.

— А условия какие? — спрашивает Стрелок, примериваясь к пистолетам.

— Четыре стоячие, четыре подвижные. Шесть — в голову.

— Семь.

— Хозяин — барин. Дам на пятьсот рублей больше.

— Шестьсот.

— Пятьсот пятьдесят.

— Тогда все восемь в голову и на тысячу больше.

— А осилишь?

Шрам видит, как у Стрелка в глазах появляется лукавое выражение. Ему почему-то кажется, что это не его мимика. Будто взаимствованная у кого-то, кого, наверное, больше нет — Зона отбирает людей, но оставляет привычки.

— Осилит, — кивает Шрам и смотрит обернувшемуся Стрелку в глаза, сам не понимая, зачем сказал.

— О-о, так вы знакомы? — удивляется долговец. — Ну, раз уж Шрам ручается за тебя… Договорились.

Он уходит за винтовкой, а Стрелок с пренебрежением оставляет костыли у стены и тянет руки.

— Зачем? — спрашивает он, с недоверием глядя на Шрама.

— Зачем повышаешь ставку?

— Я месяц без стрельбы. Не хочу выйти в Зону, как новичок.

Шрам опирается на колени локтями, придерживая СВУмк, и смотрит на тянущегося Стрелка. Его глаза непривычно озорные и яркие для его серой кожи. В нем нет раздражения — только мышечное напряжение. Может быть, совсем немного, но Стрелок к нему привыкает тоже.

Из здания возвращается Звягинцев. Бросив винтовку Стрелку в руки, он, заразившийся азартом, принимается расставлять мишени, придирчиво отмеривая расстояние до сантиметров. Стрелок же проверяет обойму «Винтаря» с расшатанным прикладом и встает на дальнюю линию стрельбы, примеривается. Его стойка идеальна до геометрически правильных углов и линий.

— А не рановато ли целишься? — кричит Звягинцев с другого конца стрельбища.

Стрелок опускает винтовку, еще раз проверяет обойму и снова встает на линию, услышав окрик долговца. Новые мишени окрашены в зеленый — наверняка пропаганда ненависти к «Свободе» — и стоят по всему периметру. Разброс сильный. Уйдет много времени на прицеливание.

— Готов?

Вместо ответа Стрелок прижимается к прицелу. У него есть тридцать секунд на восемь целей. Шрам начинает считать с первым выстрелом. Дерево взрывается щепками точно в условной голове. Второй, третий — в цель. Звягинцев выпускает первую подвижную цель. Стрелок прослеживает ее траекторию, жмет на курок. Деревянный силуэт срывается с веревки, падая на асфальт. И тут Звягинцев выпускает сразу две мишени, сбивающие даже любителя пострелять со снайперки Воронина. Стрелка это несколько сбивает с толку, но он собирается, добивая одну стоячую и на механическом расчете наводит дуло на одну подвижную. Пробивает насквозь, точно, метко, как надо.

Шрам любуется его идеальной стойкой, идеальным хватом и одергивает себя, уличив, что любуется. Но Стрелок добивает мишени с такой холодной точностью, что извращенные Зоной сталкеры причислили бы его к искусству. Может, Шрам был одним из них.

Он попадает в последнюю подвижную мишень. Выстрелы, не громкие, но отличимые, прекращаются. По стрельбищу бегает Звягинцев, осматривая деревянные фигуры. Его лицо вытягивается, а сам он чуть ли не припрыгивает от восторга. Наконец он подходит к сталкерам.

— Ну красава! Ну дал! Уж не военный ли ты? Спецназ? Мотопехота?

— Не военный.

— Слушай, а иди к нам в снайперы? Вот свободовцы обзавидуются!

— Не, я по нейтралитету.

— Жаль… Нам бы такая меткость пригодилась с собой.

— Куда?

— Э, брат, не обижайся, но не скажу — тайна.

Стрелок пожимает плечами и лукаво косится на Шрама.

— Эй, наемник, а блесни-ка талантами? — предлагает он.

Это был вызов. Стрелок провоцирует его, и Шрам, понимая, не может ему отказать, забирая у него «Винтарь». У Стрелка теплые пальцы, которые он отдергивает от его холодных. В его лице появляется напряжение.

— Ты чего? Будто призрака увидел, — хмурится Звягинцев.

Теперь Стрелок морщится — болезненно и устало.

— Нога разболелась.

Шрам видит, догадывается, что в чем-то была его вина, ведь не просто так Стрелок не поворачивается к нему спиной, а теперь избегает взгляда, но не помнит. Даже не пытается — все равно не сможет.

Он перезаряжает «Винтарь». Звягинцев пускает уже простреленные мишени, которые разлетаются в щепки. С последней мишенью Шрам медлит — не может поймать ее на прицел. Над стрельбищем пролетает ворона. Шраму приходит в голову отвратительная идея: он в последние секунды наводит винтовку на небо и стреляет через ржавые фермы. Птица падает за забором.

— Ну ты дал… — вздыхает Звягинцев, выглядывая через сетку.

Стрелок хмыкает и улыбается с привычной едкостью:

— Неплохо, Шрам, неплохо.

А в глазах — что-то, похожее на уважение. Шрам снова чувствует себя равным.


	9. Химера

Иногда в Баре появляются такие сталкеры, о которых говорят шепотом, но без устали. Их знает Бармен, их знает Воронин, так услужливо приглашающий их пройтись по базе с личным разговором, и тогда даже долговская пропаганда замолкает на некоторое время. Шрам напрягается, а Звягинцев только вздыхает, не отвлекаясь от счета выстрелов по мишеням долговских новобранцев:

— Охотник пришел.

— Что за охотник?

— Редко он появляется. Раз в год его увидеть — считай, повезло. Ошивается по Зоне и охотится на всякую тварь. Он Инквизитору на заказ кровососа притащил. У Воронина голова химеры висит — тоже его работа. Крутой мужик.

Шрам качает головой, не понимая, и Звягинцев, хлопнув расстроенного долговца по плечу, выдает ему еще одну коробку, потом поворачивается к Шраму с нетерпеливым выражением:

— Ну как? Ты про Зверобоя должен был слышать. Он у нас тут за местную легенду, но в отличие от всяких Черных и Бессмертных сталкеров существует.

— Не слышал, — хмыкает Шрам.

— Потому что нелюдимый ты! — отмахивается Звягинцев. — Зверобой, в общем, профессиональный охотник на мутантов. О всех их повадках знает, кого и из какого калибра лучше стрелять, тактики, стратегии — все это его вотчина. Так он обычно в одиночку ходит, а если к нам или свободовцам заглядывает, то все — ствол в руки и по ночам чаще оглядывайся.

— Мутанты буянят?

— Вроде того. Вот он как раз до тебя приходил, когда кровососы перед выбросом бесились. Троих наших положили, а там половину группировки, если бы не он.

Шрам кивает. Его внимание привлекает грохот на стрельбище — новобранец попадает по мишени. Добродушный Звягинцев подначивает его на еще одну мишень, лукаво щуря глаза, а Шрам глядит на шатающуюся по инерции мишень, думая ни о чем. Он вздрагивает, раздраженно и уязвленно смотрит на виновато улыбнувшегося Звягинцева, когда тот снова окликает его:

— Но ты далеко не уходи, Шрам. Есть у меня мыслишка, что твоя помощь тут понадобится.

— Ты это к чему? — хмурится Шрам.

Звягинцев пожимает плечами.

— Увидим.

Не то чтобы Шрам куда-то собирается, но ему сразу захотелось найти себе задание, чтобы скрыться с базы на несколько дней. Тем более что намечается предосенняя ревизия, когда долговцы и одиночки начнут суетиться, раздражать и злить Шрама своим мельтешением; Бармен уже вывесил пока пустую «Десятку лучших» с советскими лозунгами. Даже думать об этом утомляет. Подумав, Шрам оправляет плащ и выходит со стрельбища. Может, у Петренко есть что ему предложить.

На углу, у развалившейся колокольни он встречается со Стрелком, пошатнувшимся от неожиданности. Он уже ходит без костылей и шины, но его походка хоть и упряма, но не уверенна. Опознав Шрама, он морщится и отходит на два шага назад.

— На тебя вообще возможно не натыкаться здесь?

— А тебе обязательно ходить здесь? — огрызается Шрам и сам себе удивляется.

Удивляется и Стрелок, а потом вдруг улыбается без едкости:

— Да ты и клыки показывать можешь.

— Приходится.

Снова усмехнувшись, Стрелок опирается на стену, горбится, чтобы не было видно, как он пытается отдышаться — все-таки ему пока тяжко ходить долго и без опоры. Но он старается. Это как-то подмечает и Ротман, когда Шрам занес ему посылку от Бармена. Стрелок тогда наматывал круги упражнений перед цехом, пыхтя сквозь зубы. «Он хороший», — сказал Ротман, и Шрам просто был рад, что долговский доктор не ждет от него никакого ответа. Ему просто было нечего сказать.

Сейчас он смотрит на ссутулившегося сталкера перед собой: Стрелок глядит на него искоса, из-за капюшона, точно пытается понять, о чем он может думать, складывает руки на груди в защитном жесте, вряд ли даже осознавая его. В нем нет открытой агрессии, нет чрезмерно яркого раздражения — есть только недоверие. Стрелок закрывается на инстинктах. Шрам вот так просто перестает раздражаться.

— Я ухожу, — вдруг говорит Стрелок. — Через неделю.

— Так скоро?

— Мне нечего тут делать. Ну, потребует Воронин сделать что-нибудь — я сделаю и уйду. Быть у него на привязи я не хочу.

Уязвленный Шрам кивает.

— Если ты еще не передумал по поводу нашей… сделки, я скину тебе координаты тайника. Там документы. Деньги там же найдешь.

— Не передумал, но с деньгами можешь не торопиться.

— Не люблю быть в долгу, — морщится Стрелок.

— Ты мне ничего не должен.

— Вот условия не меняй сейчас! Ты — наемник и помогать мне собрался не за красивые глаза, а про добродетель даже заливать не думай — не поверю. Не тебе.

Шрам кивает, потому что спорить с ним бесполезно. Упрямство Стрелка поражает и бесит почти одинаково, но в этом все еще его кредо и Шраму приходится с ним мириться. Хотя осталось недолго — ведь Стрелок скоро снова исчезнет с карт. Шраму невольно запоминаются его привычно изогнутые прямые из костей — сутулый позвоночник и кривая линия плеч. Его острые углы по-прежнему кажутся острее ножа, но так выглядит его спокойствие — такое, на которое он способен в присутствии Шрама, зная, что не получит пулю в лоб, и оттого еще больше сомневаясь в нем. Шрам запоминает его углы и кривые линии — не специально, но не контролируемо. От него останутся одни координаты и сухие сообщения, а так его снова будет не поймать и не найти. Может, так даже лучше.

— Слушай. — Стрелок прочищает горло. Его взгляд мрачнеет. — Есть одно место, куда стоит наведаться. Я изучил карты и думаю, там может быть подземный комплекс. Так что, если что-то найдешь или… В общем, найдешь меня там. Координаты…

У Шрама пищит КПК. Стрелок отворачивается от него, сцепив челюсти и сжав куртку пальцами. Шрам это все видит, отмечает на периферии, но все равно читает сообщение от Воронина — он никогда лично к нему не обращался. Может, знал его имя и на том хватало.

— Стрелок, — зовет его Шрам, хмурясь содержанию сообщения.

— Иди, — безразлично отвечает он, все еще не глядя в его сторону.

— Что ты говорил про координаты?

Он сутулится сильнее, точно на его плечи опускается неподъемный груз. Снова заостряются его углы, пытающиеся держать Шрама на расстоянии, не подпустить его, и это получается.

— Ничего. Иди.

Сдержав тяжкий вздох, Шрам направляется вглубь базы. Ему кажется, что Стрелок смотрит ему вслед, но не оборачивается просто потому, что тогда он знает, что не сможет уйти. Это неправильно. Это опасно. Это приоритет, который он никогда не опознает.

У Бара Шрам рассматривает троих: генерала Воронина, капитана Иванцова и неизвестного сталкера в «Заре», который смотрит на него с безразличием и интересом сразу. Оценивает, догадывается Шрам и хмуро останавливается в метре от Воронина. Тот приветливо улыбается ему, будто не Шрам самая большая заноза в Баре, потенциальный противник и просто идеологический враг.

— Шрам, я так понимаю?

— Так точно, — отвечает ему Иванцов. Он так вытягивается по стойке «смирно», что Шрам не понимает, кому из них больше неловко и неприятно находиться друг с другом.

— Наемник? — уточняет сталкер и представляется: — Зверобой.

— Вроде того.

— Я тянуть резину не люблю, так что давай начистоту. Охотился на химеру?

Шрама передергивает от воспоминания первой встречи с химерой — первой, которую он помнит. Он хочет сжать заболевшее плечо ладонью — потом Ротман сказал ему, чьи это следы от когтей, — и прогоняет наваждение. Зверобой внимательно следит за его реакцией.

— Химер никто не видел с Большого Выброса.

— Мутанты не пропадают просто так. Они спят.

— И они проснулись?

Зверобой переглядывается с Ворониным и кивает ему. Как же Шрам ненавидит эти невербальные разговоры!

— Возьмешься за задание, наемник? — подначивает его генерал, улыбаясь. — Конечно, за щедрую оплату.

— В чем подвох? — хмурится Шрам, глядя на Зверобоя — ему точно известны все нюансы такого задания.

— Мне нужны сталкеры с опытом, которые знают о повадках химеры и не намочат штаны от одного ее вида.

— Квад?

— Именно. Так что? Возьмешься?

Шрам понимает, почему Воронин рекомендует его, а не кого-то из охотников-одиночек — его не жалко. И он даже не спрашивает, почему выбирают его, хотя Воронин явно ждет от него этого вопроса с заранее заготовленным на него ответом, и пожимает протянутую Зверобоем ладонь.

— Собираемся завтра в семь у южного блокпоста. Какая специальность?

— Снайпер.

— Отлично. Без опозданий.

Долговцы взглядами намекают, что делать ему тут больше нечего, и Шрам, мрачно поглядев на Воронина, оставляет их одних. Правильно Стрелок сказал — цепной пес «Долга». Шрам злится от этого так сильно, что разбивает попавшийся под ноги ящик, потом выдыхает от бессилия и все же смотрит в ту сторону, где был Стрелок. Он точно все знал, догадывался. И его там, конечно, не оказывается.

Утром он встречается со Зверобоем у блокпоста. Тот курит, глядя в рассветное небо, и просит вместо приветствия:

— Расскажи мне о встрече с химерой.

— Зачем?

— Всегда интересно слушать, как другие справляются с мутантами. Так я тоже учусь чему-то новому.

— Я был с отрядом «Свободы». Все они погибли, — сухо говорит Шрам.

— Ясно.

Зверобой выдыхает табачный дым и морщится, извиняясь.

— Куда мы идем?

— На «Агропром». Если повезет, найдем их логово.

— Как ты узнал о них? Химер никто не видел больше года.

— У мутантов тоже есть свои сезоны. Одни бесятся перед выбросами, другие после них уходят в спячку, а потом возвращаются и кошмарят сталкеров по всей Зоне. Если их не отстреливать, то даже все стволы «Долга» не защитят их от того потока тварей, который сюда хлынет.

Стоящие в дозоре долговцы возмущенно глядят на него, кто-то даже прочищает горло и ожидает извинений, но Зверобой игнорирует их существование в принципе и снова затягивается вонючим дымом.

— Так что я и хожу и отстреливаю их. На каждого мутанта все равно найдется другой.

— И какой план?

— Выжить.

Шрам кивает. Из ангара выходят двое бойцов «Долга». Зверобой тушит сигарету о стену, поднимается с земли и уверенно движется к «Агропрому». Долговцы на посту скупо желают своим удачи. Их голоса звучат мрачнее, чем когда-либо. Они будто прощаются. Шраму становится неприятно.

Солнце постепенно прогревает холодную землю, но все равно не делает ее теплой. Деревья уже сбрасывают листву. Воздух пахнет осенью, хотя еще слишком рано. Зона всегда опережала устоявшиеся понятия времен года. Теперь сухие листья выдают шаги их молчаливого квада. Зверобой идет без опаски, а вот Шрам то и дело осматривается, не бежит ли на звук какая-нибудь любопытная тварь, а еще хуже — сама химера. На одном из переходов через забор Зверобой кладет ему тяжелую ладонь на плечо:

— Молодец. Бдительности не теряешь.

Ненавязчиво, что Шрам не успевает разозлиться. Он перебирается за сталкером на территорию «Агропрома» и вот теперь кладет на предплечье СВУмк, отведя затвор.

— Значит, вот что, — останавливает его Зверобой. — Химеры живут вместе не более пяти особей. Наша задача — найти их логово и выжить. Далеко они от него не отходят, поэтому план такой: нашего снайпера сажаем на возвышенность и выводим на его траекторию мутантов.

Долговцы с неприязнью смотрят на Шрама, но не спорят — видимо, им отдан приказ сверху. Сам Шрам тяжело смотрит на Зверобоя и осматривается в поисках возвышенностей. Вокруг одни деревья, а с них стрелять Шраму не резон. Если только с холма. Тогда лучше пистолет держать ближе.

— Ты знаешь, где их логово?

— Догадываюсь, — вздыхает Зверобой и ведет их к бывшей базе «Долга», которая теперь пустует совсем.

Когда внизу, между деревьев появляется массивное темное тело, Зверобой жестом приказывает всем лечь. Сталкеры расползаются по кустам, бесшумно отпускают затворы на оружии и несмело выглядывают из зарослей, чтобы посмотреть на такую редкую и опасную химеру.

Все это так похоже на зачистку фермы от наемников со свободовцами: они также прятались в кустах и за заборами, переглядывались и кивали ему, негласно выбрав его командиром, хотя Шрам впервые видел их лица. Потом они все погибли. От потери крови, пулевых ранений или прямиком под лапами химеры. А Шрам выжил и с трудом смотрел в глаза Чехову, который не осуждал его, даже не намекал на вину Шрама в чем-то. Он сказал: «Так бывает».

Шрам шевелит неправдоподобно ноющим плечом и бесшумно движется на верх холма, занимая позицию. Он ложится на землю в кустах так, чтобы солнце светило ему в спину, и ждет. Скоро ему припекает плечи. Потеет затылок. Затекают локти. Но Шрам ждет, выдыхая через рот.

Через прицел ему видно, как крадутся к химере долговцы и Зверобой, как по одному прячутся за соснами, а потом стреляют прямиком в подставленную спину. Мутант рычит так громко, что подрываются с деревьев испуганные вороны. Под перекрестным огнем у химеры нет шансов — она падает массивной тушей на землю. Сталкеры сбиваются в кучу, жмутся друг к другу спинами и ждут, пока их найдут. Они буквально приманка.

И вот в прицел попадает первая подкрадывающаяся к ним химера. Она прячется в зарослях, наверняка рычит. Шрам стреляет в деформированную голову. Озлобленная химера осматривается, выискивает еще одного противника, тем самым подставляя деформированную вторую голову. Мутант падает замертво со второго выстрела.

Внизу, вокруг третьей химеры кружат долговцы, пока Зверобой подкрадывается к ней с «Чейзером». Шрам прицеливается чтобы, помочь, но рядом с ним грохает что-то рычащее, взметнувшее землю. Задохнувшийся Шрам подбирается и скатывается с холма. Взрывающая когтями химера скачет за ним. Ее вторая голова корчит ему рожу на человеческий манер.

— Шрам! — кричат из-за спины.

Он отпрыгивает в сторону от прыгнувшей химеры. Она чудом не задевает его когтями, мутно блеснувшими под солнцем, но от удара о землю он теряет равновесие. Мутант поворачивает оскаленную морду к нему, медленно разворачивает корпус, явно собираясь разорвать легкую добычу на части. Шрам отползает назад и всаживает всю пистолетную обойму в морду твари. Зря — она рычит злее и уже готовится к прыжку, когда в ее деформированную голову, позвоночник и лапы летит оглушающая дробь. Химера припадает на раненую лапу и наступает на Зверобоя. Он держит с ней дистанцию, недостаточную для прыжка, кружит, не позволяя обойти себя. Химере надоедает и она, отскочив назад, берет разбег. В этот момент Зверобой уклоняется, ловко разворачивается и всаживает дробь прямо в затылок мутанта. Прицелившись, Шрам добивает его выстрелом из СВУмк. И вот тогда химера валится наземь с брызнувшей черной кровью.

Отдуваясь, Зверобой смотрит на живых долговцев, стоящих над тушей, и протягивает Шраму пыльную ладонь.

— Сориентировался быстро.

— Спасибо.

Зверобой кивает ему и вытаскивает нож, намереваясь отрезать себе сувенир.

Шрам оглядывается на холм. Ему легко представляется, какие бы раны химера оставила бы ему, будь это плотью, а не землей — глубокие борозды изрезают землю полосами. Ему везет, ему всегда так катастрофически везет: тогда он лежал, раненый, в окружении трупов, а химера разрывала когтями чужой зеленый комбинезон. Шраму и нужно было только ждать своей очереди, но кто-то из истекающих кровью свободовцев протянул ему гранату, обычную РГД. И Шрам бросил ее, оттаскивая на фабрику тех, кто еще не был согласен умирать.

Снова болит плечо, которое на этот раз он мнет через бронежилет, но наваждение не проходит, будто это все он пережил только что, а не когда-то давно, когда он еще точно знал, что его мысли принадлежат лишь ему. Тяжелое чувство вины выжимает из его сердца пульс и кровь, и Шрам впервые понимает, как ему было страшно. Он опускается на землю рядом с мертвой тушей и дышит в ладони, приходя в себя. Зверобой легко хлопает его по спине, улыбается добродушно и понимающе.

— Так бывает. Сам знаю. — Сталкер протягивает ему вырезанный коготь химеры. — Возьми. Будешь им консервы открывать.

Они тихо посмеиваются, и Шрам впервые за долгое время может отпустить все те чувства из воспоминаний, которые давят на его грудь.


	10. Разрыв

Генерал Воронин объявляет ревизию.

Петренко организовывает уборочные отряды на территории: вытаскивают матрасы из казарм, перетаскивают ящики в помещения, чтобы от грядущей влажности не сгнили, и заделывают трещины в крышах чрезмерно жидкой шпаклевкой. Кто-то лезет даже утеплять стены в сквозняковых казармах.

Морган собирает местных активистов. Долго ссылается на обязанность одиночек помогать «Долгу» за предоставленный кров, то и дело косясь на Шрама, и объявляет сбор провизии на зиму. За вознаграждение, конечно. Бармен заполняет «Лучшую десятку», в которую отчаянно хочет попасть Ясень — он вываливает на стол мешок консервов.

Даже в долговской пропаганде появляется объявление и недельном субботнике с призывом оказывать поддержку «самой сильной группировке».

Шрам правда терпит, закрывая голову руками, но мегафоны горланят ночь напролет, и у него почему-то не получается их игнорировать. А когда и Звягинцев начинает подметать вечно пыльную лестницу, хотя еще даже шести часов нет, Шрам не выдерживает — берет СВУмк и «Кору», рюкзак с двумя аптечками и задание у Петренко, лишь бы не слышать, не слушать и не видеть.

Его двухдневная мигрень — не то от раздражения, не то от бессонницы — проходит только снаружи, где тихо и привычно опасно. Шрам закидывает винтовку за другое, не болящее плечо и, бросая по дороге гайки в разные стороны, идет к Свалке.

К вечеру он тащит обратно на базу «Винтарь» наемника с засечками: девять красных и три зеленых. Не заказные.

Он бы взялся за еще парочку заданий, если бы не штормовое — действительно штормовое, без всяких аномальных причин — предупреждение в рассылке от ученых. Близится гроза. Шраму приходится остаться на базе.

Ночами холодает. Шрам мерзнет в своей ночлежке над стрельбищем. Он кутается в плащ, переворачивается на левый бок — привычно из-за ноющего плеча — и смотрит в растрескавшийся потолок. Считает трещины в шпаклевке. Сомневается на двенадцатой и, чертыхнувшись, встает со спального мешка.

На лестнице обнаруживается Звягинцев: гипнотизирует желтую лампочку на потолке, потом вздрагивает и сонно кивает Шраму.

— Тоже не спится?

— Грохочет.

Звягинцев двигается. Шрам садится рядом с ним и хмуро смотрит в прямоугольник улицы. Черное небо вдалеке озаряется молниями, отражается громом и затихает. Потом все по-новой, но дождя нет. Ветер с улицы доносит запах озона, такой раздражающий запах о-три. Звягинцев вот глубоко дышит им.

— Не люблю грозу, — ненавязчиво говорит он. — Хрен уснешь.

Шраму думается, что Стрелок с ним не согласится. Он ведь теперь где-то там, в Зоне, может, прячется от бушующей стихии под деревьями. Шрама слепит молния, и он трет глаза и колючие щеки с усталым вздохом — конечно, в этом причина его бессонницы.

Стрелок ушел так, что никто не видел, как именно. Стрелок ушел и Шраму снова его не найти. Он опять превращается в призрака, но пока все-таки не становится им окончательно, оставляя Шраму слабую надежду: Ротман упомянет его в разговоре, что-то спросит Бармен. Пока о нем говорят, Шрам знает, что он все еще реален. И у него все еще есть шанс его догнать.

Шрам этим шансом не пользуется, зато думает, что они видят одни и те же молнии. Ему становится паршиво. Звягинцев снова как бы невзначай предлагает:

— Может, по кофейку?

— На ночь глядя?

— Маешься, я же вижу.

Шрам морщится и дергает плечом в нервной и злой привычке. Звягинцев качает головой.

— Вот не знаю, что у тебя в голове творится, и не хочу. — Он зевает. — Но лучше разберись с этим поскорее, пока в Зону с головой не ушел. Сам знаешь, из таких рейдов не возвращаются.

— Знаю.

— А потом еще станешь такой же задницей, как Митяй. Вот тогда уж прости, Шрам, — лично пристрелю. Без обид?

— Без обид. Но и задушевные разговоры вести не буду.

— Ты сам себе психолог.

Кофе Звягинцев делает на холодной воде. Он все еще отвратителен на вкус, и сталкеры скрипят нерастворившимся порошком на зубах.

Как и обещал, Звягинцев не лезет ему под кожу, а считает молнии. Шрам тоже считает по началу, но потом ему становится скучно и он рассматривает старую алюминиевую кружку с остатками кофе на дне. Думает. Разобраться бы с собой хорошо, только вот Шрам и половины о себе не помнит. Зато вот так просто помнит Стрелка: его остроумие, ядовитость и вечную недосягаемость. Или это Шрам сделал его таким?..

Его отвлекает писк КПК. Задремавший было Звягинцев выпрямляется, прислушивается. Шрам смотрит на сообщение: координаты Рыжего леса. Отправлено Стрелком. Ну, конечно.

Шрам смотрит на отметку на карте и вздыхает от тяжкого ощущения. Оживают все его рефлексы. У них так просто идти на поводу. И Шрам идет — поднимается за винтовкой и рюкзаком. На лестнице под светом проверяет обойму у «Коры», прячет по карманам бинты, распускает шнуровку на ботинках.

— Ты куда собрался? — хмурится Звягинцев.

— В Рыжий лес.

— Что? Поехал что ли? Ночью, в такую погоду, да еще и в Рыжий лес?

— Ты сказал разобраться — я разбираюсь.

— Да ты не психолог, а камикадзе хренов.

Шрам пожимает плечами.

— Комната наверху свободна.

— Так ты насовсем что ли? — еще больше удивляется Звягинцев, но поднимает руки, сдаваясь. — Дело хозяйское. Хочешь идти — не держу.

— Спасибо за все. — Шрам протягивает ему руку.

— Удачи, Шрам, что бы там ни было. Заглядывай как-нибудь.

Он выходит под черное небо.

Спит Бар, уставший от сталкеров. Молчит пропаганда. Обходят в мрачном молчании периметр долговцы. Как же Шрам будет рад не видеть это все больше.

Шрам думает попрощаться с Ротманом, но не хочет будить долговского медика, и выходит к дороге на Военные склады. Пожалуй, не хватать ему будет только Звягинцева и Ротмана, может, услужливого Бармена тоже, но не «Долга» точно. «Долг» идет нахуй.

Вспышки молний озаряют неровные холмы складов и далекие скелеты снайперских вышек. Неестественно отражают свет аномалии. Шрам обходит их, ориентируясь на писк датчика. Иногда он вздрагивает от раскатов грома, гремящих прямо над головой. Под открытым небом неспокойно. Шрам ускоряет шаг.

На самом деле у него нет ни одной идеи, где и как искать Стрелка. То, что он отправил координаты тайника, вовсе не значит, что он сам сейчас там. Но с этого нужно начать — в этом Шрам уверен.

Он почти подбирается к Рыжему лесу. Впереди вырастают стены укрепленного баррикадами блокпоста наемников. Шрам падает на землю, прячась от фонарей. Считает: отмечает двоих наемников снаружи, еще двоих в экзоскелетах. Убрать их будет непросто — вокруг ни возвышенностей, а у Шрама и ни одной гранаты нет. Ближнего боя тоже лучше избежать. Значит, без вариантов — стрелять и менять позицию.

Он занимает позицию: целится и ждет. Когда в прицел попадается один из наемников, Шрам задерживает дыхание. Спускает крючок. Отдача больно бьет в плечо.

— Наших валят! — кричит кто-то из квада.

Наемники прячутся за баррикадами. Ждут. Ждет и Шрам. Вот кто-то все-таки выглядывает, осматривается, откуда могут стрелять, и не успевает понять — брызжет кровь, а наемник роняет «Винтарь» и падает сам.

Вот теперь Шрама находят — в его сторону грохочет ТРс. Низко пригнув голову, он проскакивает через баррикаду и прячется за кирпичной стеной. За ней слышится грубый голос, приближающиеся шаги. Шрам подкрадывается к углу, вытаскивает нож. Когда из-за угла показывается массивная тень экзоскелета от блеснувшей молнии, он налетает на него с прыжка, выбивая оружие из рук. Наемник шатается от неожиданности, а потом булькает в противогаз, когда Шрам вонзает нож ему в шею. И тут он понимает свою ошибку, мельком увидев желтую вспышку за плечом. Его будто несколько раз ударили чем-то тяжелым по спине. У него отнимаются ноги от боли и страха. Он падает на землю и не может дышать — только хватать ртом воздух.

— Попался, — рычит наемник над ним. Его шаги вторят пульсу Шрама. — Всех ребят моих перестрелял, сука! Кто тебя нанял?

Шрам все еще чувствует нож в ладони. И он пока жив. Может, у него есть еще немного времени…

— Оглох что ли?! Ты живой еще, я вижу!

Наемник пихает его ногой. Подобравшись, Шрам вонзает нож ему в бедро. Спину рвет болью. Он рычит от боли и падает обратно. Рефлексы будто глушит, экранирует, из-за чего Шраму не подняться. Сидящий на корточках наемник вытаскивает пистолет.

— Сука! — ругается он.

Шрам знает, что сейчас умрет. У него едва получается шевелить пальцами. Он впивается ими в асфальт, хочет подтянуться, отползти, спрятаться, лишь бы выжить. Может, у него получится увернуться так, что заденет плечо. Если навылет — повезет, а если нет… То Шрам может хотя бы подумать, что он пытался.

Ему слышатся шаги. Наемник вдруг вскрикивает от боли. Шрам с трудом различает в темноте схватившего его сталкера. Он отбирает у наемника пистолет, кажется, ломает ему кисть. Не хватило одного ножевого удара, чтобы наемник свалился наземь.

— Шрам? — спрашивает сталкер. Нет, Стрелок.

Шрам хрипит в ответ. Его голову разрывает громким стуком, но его сердце наоборот — на грани остановки. Чертовски болят ребра и позвоночник. Дрожащей рукой Шрам нащупывает две застрявшие в бронежилете пули и задыхается от облегчения и страха сразу. Стрелок несмело кладет ладонь между его лопаток.

— Не двигайся.

Жара крови Шрам не чувствует, но все равно позволяет Стрелку вытащить гильзы из бронежилета. Потом он с фонарем рассматривает, не пробила ли какая пуля бронежилет, и убирает ладонь. Вздыхает:

— Ты чего тут…

— За тобой иду.

Стрелка будто ломает этой фразой и точно не в костях: он хмурится без злости, всматривается в лицо Шрама. На его плечи в очередной раз наваливается что-то тяжелое, что давит его к земле. Заостряются и сглаживаются его углы от сомнений и противления самому себе — не Шраму. И ведь он позволяет ему все это увидеть, не прячет уязвленные места и не прячется сам за едкостью характера. Он позволяет увидеть в себе человека. Наконец он вздыхает и его плечи опускаются.

— Ладно, — говорит он и тут же поднимает глаза к небу. — Нужно найти укрытие — сейчас ливанет.

Шрам поднимается только со второй попытки. СВУмк тянет к земле тяжестью, взбираться с ней на холмы тяжело. Но это ничего. Шраму не на что жаловаться.

В метре от него хромает Стрелок. Он не пытается ему помочь — все еще не доверяет, чтобы сокращать дистанцию. И взгляд его, недоверчивый, внимательный, рассматривает Шрама, как самое непонятное, что он когда-либо видел. Потом Шрам поймет, что в нем была и толика благодарности, а пока нужно найти крышу — начинается гроза.


End file.
